Unspeakable Secret
by Alkey PCY
Summary: Sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa ia katakan diawal membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Jongin hidup diantara puing-puing penyesalan. Ia baru mengerti saat kisah cintanya terhenti, dan baru berfikir saat semuanya benar-benar berakhir/ KAISOO/ Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Song Mino, Lu Han, EXO, iKON, BTS and other/GS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : Unspeakable Secret**_

 _ **Author : Alkey PCY**_

 _ **Main Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Song Mino**_

 _ **Other Casts : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Do Hanbin, Byun Taehyung, Park Chanyeol, and others**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort , genderswitch(GS)**_

 _ **Sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa ia katakan diawal membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Jongin hidup diantara puing-puing penyesalan. Ia baru mengerti saat kisah cintanya terhenti, dan baru berfikir saat semuanya benar-benar berakhir.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unspeakable Secret**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

.

.

.

Jongin nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat-dingin. Ia menggigil dibalik selimut tebal miliknya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut saat visual wajah seorang gadis yang menatapnya datar dengan mata indahnya yang nampak kosong. Gadis yang hanya diam tanpa memberi respon setelah ia memberi penjelasan kenapa ia harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

" _Taemin hamil, Aku akan menikahinya setelah bayinya lahir. Maafkan aku"_

Jongin semakin gelisah saat bayangan itu semakin jelas. Raut wajah datar dari gadis cantik yang ia cintai. Benar-benar datar seolah ia sudah mati rasa. Mati rasa karena mungkin Jongin sudah terlalu sering menyakiti hatinya.

Gadis itu mundur perlahan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap mata Jongin dalam. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas jika mata yang nampak kosong itu sebenarnya menyimpan luka yang teramat dalam meski gadis itu mencoba menutupinya dengan sempurna. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat gadis itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam seperti orang bodoh. Menyaksikannya pergi semakin menjauh sampai menjadi titik kecil dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"KYUNGSOO~YAAA" pekiknya meski sedikit tercekat.

Kenangan pahit yang menjadi penghias mimpinya itu berhasil memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Jongin terbatuk dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menggapai gelas berisi air putih di nakas.

Jongin meminum air dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menghirup nafas panjang untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Nafasnya masih tersengal meski detak jantungnya mulai kembali normal. Jongin bangkit perlahan dan mendudukan diri di atas ranjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dengan mata yang kembali terpejam. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian enam tahun silam, membuat perasaannya kembali dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah yang selama ini terus menghantui. Perasaan bersalah yang sangat menyesakkan sehingga membuatnya terasa sulit bernafas setiap saat.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Jongin selalu menikmati keadaannya yang seperti sekarang. Meski dadanya seperti terhimpit oleh ratusan kilo batu tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat kembali wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Meski hanya dalam mimpi. Bahkan mimpi yang menyiksanya sekalipun.

Jongin mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya yang masih lemas memaksakan diri untuk mencari sesuatu di laci nakasnya. Ia mencari sebuah buku harian yang sudah sedikit kusam. Jongin membukanya perlahan. Ia mengusap sebuah nama yang tertulis rapi dibawah foto seorang gadis cantik, _**Do Kyungsoo's Diary**_.

Hanya dengan membaca nama itu saja sudah mampu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia semakin sulit bernafas namun ia tidak berniat berhenti sedikitpun. Ia kembali membuka lembar demi lembar dan membaca semua curahan hati Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Ia tidak pernah bosan meski hampir setiap hari ia membacanya.

Diary Kyungsoo di awali dengan cerita bagaimana bahagianya Kyungsoo saat Jongin memintanya menjadi kekasih. Senyuman terus berkembang di wajahnya saat membaca curhatan Kyungsoo yang lain selama masa awal hubungan mereka. Sangat manis, Kyungsoo bahkan menuliskan semuanya secara detail membuat Jongin mau tidak mau kembali teringat pada masa-masa itu. Masa dimana mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, 6 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Bahkan Jongin selalu tercekat setiap kali membaca curahan hati Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin menyedihkan.

 _ **Aku masih sangat mengingat janjimu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun dan hari jadi kita. Dengan percaya dirinya aku menunggumu di tempat biasa. Tapi kau bahkan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Kau tahu aku menunggumu selama berjam-jam ditengah dinginnya malam? Aku tahu aku seperti orang bodoh karena terlalu percaya padamu. Kau pembohong Jongin!**_

 _ **Kau tahu, sangat sesak rasanya. Melihatmu yang malah memilih menemani Taemin dan melupakan janjimu padaku. Melupakan 3 hari yang berarti untuk kita dengan begitu mudah... ah mungkin bukan hari yang berarti untuk kita, hanya untukku saja. Aku melihatmu bersama Taemin disebuah cafe. Sepertinya Taemin memang lebih penting bagimu. Kau jahat Jongin!**_

"maaf" Gumamnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya. Pikirannya otomatis melayang pada kenangan 6 tahun lalu.

 _Taemin mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan hal penting. Mereka memang bertemu di cafe. Jongin menaruh ponselnya di atas meja cafe dengan posisi terbalik setelah mengaktifkan mode silent. Dan pada hari itu juga ia mendengar Taemin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengatakan jika ia tengah hamil 2 bulan. Sebuah awal yang membuat hidupnya terasa jungkir balik. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo terus menghubunginya pada saat yang sama._

Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya akibat mimpi buruk itu tidak ia hiraukan. Jongin sudah hancur sejak lama meski ia tidak menunjukannya pada siapapun. Ia ingin menghentikan angan-angan gilanya untuk kembali memiliki Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tahu diri. Jangankan memilikinya kembali, mungkin jika bertemu pun Kyungsoo tidak akan mau.

Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan menuju toilet untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya yang sangat berantakan. Ia mencengkram kedua sisi wastafel erat, mendongkakan kepala lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin.

Visual wajah Kyungsoo kembali menyerang ingatannya. Mata bulatnya yang lucu, hidung bangirnya yang menggemaskan, bibir berbentuk love-nya yang mempesona, kulit putihnya yang bersih dan terawat dengan baik, rambut panjang berwarna coklatnya yang harum dan lembut. Semuanya mampu membuat Jongin seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat saat gadis itu pergi. Bukan hanya karena kecantikannya. Tapi kehilangan seluruh kasih sayang dan pengertian yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya dulu mampu membuat Jongin seperti zombie selama beberapa minggu tepat setelah gadis itu pergi tanpa jejak.

Yah Kyungsoo langsung pergi dari hidupnya setelah Jongin mengatakan jika ia akan menikahi Taemin jika bayinya lahir nanti. Jongin tahu dia seperti orang tidak punya hati. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo itu sangat mencintainya. Bahkan ia tahu dengan jelas jika Kyungsoo mau berbuat apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Kyungsoo selalu pura-pura percaya akan semua kebohongannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli seberapa seringpun Jongin melukainya tanpa sengaja. Bahkan ada saat dimana Jongin meninggalkannya di suatu tempat hanya karena Taemin memintanya untuk bertemu.. Kyungsoo tetap setia padanya.

Jonginlah yang egois, ia bahkan merasa terbebani saat Kyungsoo hanya memintanya sedikit perhatian. Tanpa pernah peduli apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan padanya. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan perasaannya yang masih terikat pada Taemin. Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, ia hanya memikirkan kepentingan Taemin tanpa berpikir dahulu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya, sedangkan Taemin adalah wanita yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Jongin memang mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi ia masih terikat perasaan dengan Taemin. Dan ia baru menyadari jika cintanya pada Kyungsoo begitu besar melebihi cintanya pada Taemin namun itu sudah terlambat karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

 _ **Sebenarnya Aku sudah bisa melihat dari awal bagaimana akhir kisah cinta kita. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku selalu mencoba berusaha menepis semuanya. Perasaan ini terasa mencekik pernafasanku sedikit demi sedikit hingga rasanya sesak sekali.**_

 _ **Meskipun aku sering mengatakan bahwa aku percaya padamu,tapi sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar. aku merasa rasa percayaku padamu semakin hilang. aku masih selalu memikirkan hal yang lain yang benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku**_

 _ **Mungkin sekarang kita sedang memainkan permainan gila dengan sebuah akhir yang sudah kita tau akan seperti apa.**_

 _ **Mungkin kau dan aku memang sudah berada dalam jalan menuju akhir sejak memulai semua ini.**_

 _ **Jadi, haruskah aku saksikan sampai akhir? Atau aku tinggalkan semuanya sekarang? Kau tahu Jonginnie? aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan akhir yang bahagia**_ _._

Jongin benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri setelah sekali lagi ia mengingat bagaimana curahan hati Kyungsoo di halaman terakhir buku diary-nya. Ia selalu berharap bisa keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri, menjadi diri yang baru lalu menghabisi Kim Jongin sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi ia sadar itu hanyalah lelucon gila.

Andai saat berpisah dulu Kyungsoo bisa membakarnya dengan amarahnya agar ia tidak hidup dengan bayang-banyang rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Bahkan saat Jongin kembali menemuinya sehari setelah memutuskan hubungan mereka untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa ia harus menikahi Taemin Kyungsoo sudah mendahuluinya.

" _Cukup, Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Semuanya sudah terlalu jelas. Aku akan pergi. Maaf tidak bisa hadir di acara pernikahanmu nanti"_ ucapan yang penuh ketegasan namun jongin tahu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan beribu luka didalamnya.

PRANGGG

Suara pecahan kaca menggema ditengah kesunyian malam. Jongin baru saja melempar cermin didepannya dengan kotak P3K yang berada di dekatnya sampai isi dari kotak kesehatan itu berceceran di lantai bersama serpihan kaca. Ia meluapkan semua amarahnya pada bayangan dirinya dicermin. Dan airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahanpun akhirnya mengaliri wajah tampannya.

Ia melangkahkan kembali menuju ranjangnya tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat. Berbaring dengan posisi miring sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Mengabaikan airmatanya yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Memandang sebuah foto gadis kecintaannya yang sengaja ia simpan di atas nakas tepat disebelah ranjangnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin kembali melewati malamnya seperti ini. Ia kembali terjaga tanpa bisa tertidur kembali. Ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali ke Korea setelah hampir sepuluh tahun hidup di London, Inggris. Ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk mulai bekerja disebuah label rekaman dan agen bakat besar di Korea. GD Entertainment.

...

Jongin memarkirkan Bentley Continental GT berwarna hitamnya di depan gedung GD Entertainment. Sebelum keluar ia menyempatkan diri mengecek penampilannya. Ia memang sangat kacau semalam, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui kekacauannya. Dia harus profesional. Jongin merapikan rambutnya melalui kaca spion. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah range rover putih dengan gagahnya terparkir tepat disebelah mobilnya. Jongin sempat berdecak kagum dan berfikir jika pemilik range rover ini pasti orang yang sangat keren. Sampai akhirnya ia membatu saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil gagah itu. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin karena orang itu nampak seperti pria. Ia menggeleng kencang. Itu pasti hanya khayalannya saja.

"aaah saking merindukannya aku jadi mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak" gumamnya.

...

Seseorang keluar dari range rover putih itu dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Ia nampak malas mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai fans. Memang tidak aneh jika di setiap gedung agensi terdapat beberapa fans setia yang rela menunggu di depan pintu gedung hanya untuk melihat idola mereka lewat saat masuk ataupun keluar gedung. Tapi... ayolaaah Ia bukan idol. Dia itu produser. Tapi ia memiliki banyak fans yang juga setia menunggunya di depan gedung.

"KYAAAA DIO OPPA ... DIO OPPA..."

"KYAAA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI HARI INI"

"YAK! DIO OPPA MEMANG SELALU TAMPAN SETIAP HARI"

"OPPA BAGAIMANA DENGAN LIBURANMU?"

"OPPA SERING-SERINGLAH UPDATE FOTO DI AKUN SNS MU"

Ia berjalan dengan santai, menunjukan wajah cuek tanpa ekspresi berharap para gadis-gadis remaja tidak jelas itu berhenti menyukainya. Namun yang ada mereka malah semakin kegirangan dan memekik "KYAA DIO OPPA SANGAT COOL" dan Ia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok.

Pintu masuk kantor agensinya terbuka setelah ia menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke sebuah monitor kecil yang ada di dekat pintu. Dan pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat setelah ia masuk kedalam gedung. Ia mendengus kecil. Apa ia harus terus seperti ini setiap hari? Bisa-bisa ia cepat tua karena cemberut terus.

"Aigooo~ Dio Oppa sudah kembali" belum selesai rasa kesalnya akibat gadis-gadis diluar sana kini gantian Song Mino yang akan membuatnya jengkel.

"bagaimana eropa? menyenangkan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yahh.. Ia memang baru kembali dari Eropa. Setelah bekerja keras selama hampir lima tahun di agensi ini ia akhirnya di beri kesempatan untuk cuti selama satu bulan dan ia memanfaatkannya untuk berlibur keliling Eropa. Jangan meremehkan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan bisa membeli apartemen dan mobil kesayangannya dari hasil memproduksi lagu-lagu hits para trainee dan artis-artis di agensi ini.

"tentu saja. Karena disana tidak ada makhluk sepertimu"

"eiyy kau ini. Mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Ia merogoh isi ranselnya lalu dengan santai melemparkan sekotak coklat kewajah Mino.

"Yak Kau pinguin sialan kurang ajar sekali" rutuk Mino membuat orang yang dipanggil 'Dio' itu terkekeh.

"hei dimana Baekhyun? aku membelikannya boneka Matryoshka dari Rusia dia pasti suka"

"Kau membelikan Baekhyun boneka sedangkan aku hanya diberi coklat?"

"jangan meremehkan, itu coklat asli dari belgia bodoh" Dio meninju lengan Mino seenak jidatnya.

"ya memangnya kenapa? Coklat mau dari manapun sama saja"

"semua negara eropa memang punya coklat, dari Jerman sampai Swiss, dari Prancis sampai Inggris tapi coklat yang paling enak adalah coklat dari belgia"

"ah peduli kambing, bagaimanapun juga kau tetap tidak adil"

Dio menatapnya jengkel "kemarikan"

"apa?"

"kemarikan coklatnya"

"tidak mau"

"kemarikan! Kau ini banyak bicara. Jika tidak mau ya sini kemarikan aku akan memberikannya pada orang lain saja" Dio bergerak cepat untuk merebut coklat di tangan Mino tapi Mino juga tidak kalah cepat untuk menyelamatkan coklatnya. Ia bahkan memasukkan coklat itu kedalam bajunya agar Dio tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali.

"ini ambil jika berani" goda Mino sambil menyodorkan perutnya kearah Dio.

Dio semakin geram. Ia langsung menendang perut Mino dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Mino yang mengaduh di tempatnya.

"Ugh dasar pinguin sialan. Akhh perutku" Mino memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga mengeluarkan coklat yang tadi ia sembunyikan. Matanya melotot kaget saat mendapati coklatnya sudah tidak berupa "YAAKK DIO OPPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN COKLAT BELGIAKU!" pekiknya.

"peduli kambing" balas Dio tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Jongin melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia termenung beberapa saat di depan pintu masuk. Mendengarkan percakapan kurang penting antara dua orang di depannya. Tapi yang menjadi fokusnya adalah sosok 'Dio'. Demi apapun dia sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo-nya. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki 75% mirip. Perbedaan yang paling menonjol adalah rambut. Kyungsoo memiliki rabut panjang yang indah sedangkan orang di depannya ini memiliki rambut pendek seperti jamur, potongan rambut lelaki. Selain itu gaya pakaian, jelas saja berbeda Kyungsoo itu gadis feminim yang kebanyakan isi lemarinya itu dress-dress cantik atau pakaian-pakaian wanita lainnya dengan warna-warna yang cerah. Sedangkan sosok Dio ini berpakaian layaknya pria dengan warna pakaian yang gelap.

Jonginpun mencoba meyakinkan diri. "Ini hanya kebetulan, mereka hanya mirip... yah... dia tidak mungkin Kyungsoo" gumamnya.

...

Ruang Aula GD Entertainment pagi ini terlihat sangat penuh. Mereka sedang mengadakan pelantikan wakil CEO. Ini adalah upacara pelantikan wakil CEO pertama di GD Entertainment karena sebelumnya Kwon Jiyong, CEO GD Entertainment tidak pernah memerlukan wakil. Namun karena GD Entertainment semakin sibuk setiap harinya dan juga ia ingin memberikan lebih banyak waktunya untuk keluarga ia merasa perlu partner kerja yang bisa membantunya. Semua artis, manager, produser, pelatih vokal, koreografer dan semua staff yang berkepentingan diwajibkan hadir untuk mengikuti upacara pelantikan ini. Beberapa awak media pun diundang untuk memberitakan acara ini.

"hei kau tahu? wakil CEO yang dilantik hari ini sangat tampan. Ahh andai saja aku tidak ingat Chanyeol aku pasti akan menggaetnya" bisik Baekhyun, salah satu artis solo di agensi ini pada para juniornya yang juga duduk di deretan para artis.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu Chanyeol Oppa untukku saja eonni" canda Wendy, anggota dari Girl Grup Red Velvet.

"kau mau ku gunduli?" ancam Baekhyun.

"astagaaa.. aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Wendy sambil terkekeh.

"YAKKK!" pekik Baekhyun saat ada seseorang yang menoyornya dari belakang

"jangan berisik Baek, ini acara resmi. Seriuslah sedikit, ck dasar kekanakan" cibir pria yang duduk di belakangnya, Byun Taehyung. Atau yang dikenal sebagai V, member BTS.

"Yak sopanlah sedikit, aku ini kakakmu"

"Mana ada kakak pendek begitu"

"BYUN TAE-!"

"baiklah mari Kita mulai upacara pelantikan wakil CEO GD Entertainment..." pekikan Baekhyun tadi terpotong oleh suara MC yang sudah memulai acara sehingga yang terdengar hanya kata 'Byuntae' -Mesum-

"kkkk Baek Noona, jagalah ucapanmu di depan umum. Apalagi disini banyak wartawan kau tidak boleh mengatai orang dengan sebutan seperti itu" ucap Bobby member Boy Grup iKON sambil terkikik.

"lihat saja, ku botaki alis kalian baru tahu rasa" desis Baekhyun penuh dendam.

"Mari kita sambut Wakil CEO pertama dari GD Entertainment" dan para tamu yang hadirpun memberi tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah menyambut kehadiran sang wakil CEO. "Mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Wakil CEO" sambung MC.

Yang di tunggu pun akhirnya naik keatas panggung dengan gagah dan percaya diri. Setelan formal berwarna hitam yang nampak pas di tubuhnya membuat ia terlihat sangat menawan. Dan benar apa kata Baekhyun, dia sangat tampan.

"Hai, akulah orang yang dilantik menjadi wakil CEO GD Entertainment hari ini, Kim Jongin" ucapnya tegas sambil tersenyum tipis membuat beberapa gadis yang ada disana memekik senang. Semua kamera pun langsung tertuju padanya. Para wartawan seolah berlomba untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaiknya.

"ahhh sial, dia sangat tampan. Aku harus lebih keren lagi. aku tidak akan membiarkan fans-fansku beralih padanya. Iyakan Dio Oppa?" tanya Mino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya keudara seperti orang bodoh. Dio hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. tidak tertarik dengan lelucon garing Song Mino.

Jongin masih berdiri di panggung dengan percaya diri. Menampilkan senyuman menawannya. Ia memperhatikan semua calon rekan kerjanya. Ia sudah tahu beberapa artis yang berada di bawah naungan agensi ini. Ia bahkan mengikuti perkembangan beberapa artis sebelum resmi di rekrut menjadi wakil CEO disini.

Matanya kini beralih pada para jenius yang memproduksi lagu-lagu hits yang bisa membuat GD Entertainment berjaya seperti sekarang, para Produser. Dia mengenal beberapa diantara mereka seperti Teddy Park dan Lidya Paek. Ia pernah bekerjasama dengan mereka saat di London. Namun matanya kembali hanya terfokus pada satu orang yang ia tahu bernama Dio.

' _Dio_ ' ucapnya dalam hati. _'tidak Jongin dia bukan Kyungsoo, dia itu pria. Lagi pula jika ia bena Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan menunjukan reaksi tidak suka ataupun menghindar padaku'_

...

Setelah upacara pelantikan selesai Jongin meminta semua grup untuk menunjukan beberapa lagu yang telah mereka buat untuk comeback, konsep-konsep persiapan konser, koreografi baru atau hal lainnya untuk didiskusikan di ruangannya. Jiyong tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah salah dalam memilih rekan kerja. Jongin adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis, dia juga tegas, dan akan mengeluarkan komentar-komentar apa adanya demi membuat artis-artisnya lebih berkembang. Hampir mirip dengan cara kerjanya.

Grup idol yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah BTS, sebuah boygrup beranggotakan 7 pria tampan itu kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah tempat khusus yang ada di sebelah kanan ruang kerja Jongin. Jongin duduk di hadapan mereka dengan sebuah iPod di tangannya. Ia menyambungkan iPodnya pada speaker kecil yang berada di atas meja.

"Apa yang telah kalian siapkan untuk comeback tahun depan?"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa lagu yang telah kami buat bersama Mino Hyung" jawab Rapmon selaku leader.

"Dio Oppa juga ikut membantu dibeberapa lagu" sambung Taehyung dengan wajah serius. Dia itu bisa dibilang salah satu Fanboy Dio.

Jongin tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Taehyung. _Dio._ Lagi-lagi nama itu terasa mengganjal dihatinya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu mulai memutar satu persatu lagu yang telah mereka siapkan. Ditangannya juga terdapat beberapa lembar kertas berisi lirik-lirik lagu.

Lagu pertama langsung jongin hentikan pada detik ke 45. "Aku suka musiknya, tapi liriknya benar-benar payah. Jika ingin memasukan lagu ini pada list silakan koreksi liriknya, Jimin-ssi" ucapnya tanpa melirik pada Jimin sedikitpun.

Dan lagu-lagu berikutnya pun tidak Jongin dengarkan sampai selesai. Dari dua puluh lima lagu yang telah di selesaikan hanya lima lagu yang bisa Jongin terima itupun tetap harus ada perbaikan. Wakil CEO yang baru ini benar-benar membuat jengkel. Namun mereka mengerti, Jongin seperti ini juga demi kesuksesan comeback mereka tahun depan.

Grup selanjutnya adalah iKON, grup yang baru beberapa bulan debut ini tengah menyiapkan konser pertama mereka. Hanbin selaku leader menjelaskan lagu apa saja yang akan ditambahkan saat konser mereka nanti. Tidak hanya Hanbin beberapa anggota yang lain pun ikut menjelaskan konsep untuk konser mereka. GD Entertainment memang selalu memberi kebebasan pada artisnya untuk ikut serta dalam pembuatan konsep apapun.

Jongin tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan wajah Hanbin yang masih membicarakan tentang rencananya membuat satu lagu spesial untuk fans di konser pertama mereka yang akan ia buat bersama beberapa produser di agensi ini. Konsentrasi Jongin terganggu. Wajah Hanbin lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada seseorang, Do Kyungsoo. Tidak keseluruhannya memang, mata mereka berbeda. Namun bibir berbentuk hati itu mampu membuat Jongin kehilangan konsentrasinya selama beberapa saat karena pikirannya yang menjadi terpecah akibat memikirkan gadis dimasa lalunya itu. tapi Dio tetap lebih mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung?" tanya Hanbin saat melihat Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"huh? Ah yaa... aku.." Jongin bingung sendiri "Aku setuju, kau bisa membuat beberapa lagu dengan tema _fans_ nanti kita pilih yang paling baik. Aku akan melihat hasilnya minggu depan, kau sanggup?" dan Hanbinpun mengangguk menyanggupi.

Dan hari itu pun Jongin habiskan dengan mengurus persiapan artis-artis lain yang berada di naungan GD Entertainment. Ia juga yang melakukan evaluasi bulanan beberapa trainee hari ini karena Jiyong sedang ada urusan diluar.

...

Suasana kantin GD Entertainment siang ini nampak lebih ricuh dari biasanya. Mino dengan kelakuan konyolnya membuat sebuah banner besar di depan kantin dengan maksud mengundang rekan-rekannya makan bersama untuk merayakan kembalinya Kyungsoo. Dan dengan seenak jidaknya ia juga menambahkan kata-kata jika Kyungsoo lah yang akan membayar semuanya. Dasar keparat.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pemandangan ricuh di depannya. Semua orang seolah berseru senang di atas penderitaannya. Ia ingin mengubur Song Mino hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, debut iKON beberapa bulan lalu sangat sukses. Kau pasti kecipratan banyak kan dari hasil penjualan album, belum lagi Redvelvet, Baekhyun dan BTS yang melakukan beberapa kali comeback tahun ini, ahhh CL juga, CL baru saja melakukan debut di Amerika aku tahu kau mendapat banyak royalti atas lagu-lagu mereka. Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau akan jatuh miskin setelah ini"

"lakukanlah sesukamu, Song-Keparat-Mino" desis Kyungsoo jengkel.

Bukannya pelit, tapi mentraktir puluhan atau bahkan ratusan orang dalam satu waktu tetap saja akan membuat dompetmu shock meski sekaya apapun dirimu, kan? Mino tidak hanya mengajak teman-teman dekatnya saja. Ia mengajak hampir semua karyawan GD Entertainment yang tentu saja tidak sedikit.

"Dio Oppaaaaa~" pekikkan melengking memuakkan dari makhluk sejenis Song Mino terasa menyempurnakan runyamnya hari pertama ia kembali ke perusahaan.

Byun Taehyung, volakis BTS yang selalu menempelinya setiap ada kesempatan.

Taehyung berada beberapa meter di depannya hendak berlari menghampiri dengan tangan telentang ingin memeluknya jika saja tidak ada seorang gadis yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang dengan sekali hentak sehingga membuat Taehyung hampir terjungkal.

"jangan menganggunya" gadis itu menarik Taehyung sampai mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari menuju Dio dan memeluknya erat. "Kyaaaaaa aku sangat merindukanmu" ujarnya manja.

"dasar bebek sialan"

"Yak sopanlah sedikit aku ini kakakmu!"

"aku sudah bosan mendengar kata itu Baekkie carilah kata lain yang lebih kreatif"

"Byun-Tae sialaaaaaan!" pekik Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan menjambak rambutnya. Pertengkarang antara Byun bersaudara pun semakin melengkapi runyamnya hari Dio. Oh God...

10 menit berlalu dan ia baru bisa mendapat ketenangannya hari ini. Kini ia tidak memusingkan lagi berapa uang yang harus ia keluarkan karena demi apapun Do hanbin adiknya yang tampan, manis, dan mempesona itu mau membantunya membayar tagihan bibi kantin.

Dio, Mino, Baekhyun, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hanbin, Bobby, Seulgi dan Wendy sedang duduk menikmati makan siang bersama.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika wakil CEO kita benar-benar tampan" ujar Wendy mulai berfangirl ria.

"dia memang tampan tapi galak, Yeri bahkan sampai hampir menangis karena di marahi" adu Seulgi.

"bukan galak, tapi tegas" koreksi Hanbin.

"lagipula Dio Oppa lebih galak, aku sangat merindukan komentar pedasmu" ujar Taehyung membuat Dio berdecak kesal karena bocah tengil ini lagi-lagi menyebutnya 'Oppa' sama seperti Song-Keparat-Mino.

"tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap tampan ia kan Baekhyun eonnie?" seru Wendy dan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias setuju dengan pernyataan juniornya itu.

"sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi, lagi pula dia tidak akan tertarik pada kalian. Aku melihat ia sering memperhatikan Hanbin saat di toilet tadi. kau hati-hati saja hanbin-ah siapa tahu dia mengincarmu"

Hanbin langsung batuk, tersedak dengan makanan yang belum ia telan seluruhnya karena terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"jaga ucapanmu anak setan" Baekhyun jadi emosi sendiri.

"Jika aku anak setan berarti kau juga anak setan. akan ku adukan pada Ibu, kau mengataiku anak setan berarti kau mengatai Ibu sebagai setan" ucap Taehyung dengan seringaian menyebalkannya.

"sudah-sudah kalian ini. Taehyung benar, ia tidak akan tertarik pada kalian tapi bukan berarti dia tertarik pada Hanbin. Ia sudah berkeluarga, dia sudah punya anak. Anaknya seumuran dengan Haru, anak Jiyong Hyung" ujar Bobby.

"APAAAAA?" pekik para gadis.

"itu tidak mungk-"

"Ayaaaah" teriakan seorang gadis cilik berumur lima tahun itu berhasil menghentikan protesan Wendy, Seulgi dan Baekhyun.

"ah, anak Ayah ternyata disini? Ayah mencari Taerin kemana-mana"

Itu Jongin. Pria idaman itu kini tengah berjongkok di depan Taerin, anaknya. Ia mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Taerin tadi bermain bersama Haru dan sekarang kami lapar jadi Haru mengajak Taerin kemari" jelas Kwon Haru anak dari Kwon Jiyong. Gadis kecil yang selalu tampak _stylish_.

"ah kalian lapar? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama" Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan sambil menuntun kedua anak kecil itu dengan santai seolah ia memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak-anak. Jelas saja karena salah satu dari mereka adalah anaknya.

"oh my God" gumam Seulgi dengan lemas setelah melihat adegan itu.

"Jadi benar itu anaknya?" Baekhyun termenung.

"Aku merasa ingin menjadi anaknya saja" ujar Wendy sedikit ngawur.

"Kubilang jangan banyak bermimpi" ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa geli bersama Bobby.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat takut gara-gara ucapan V-hyung tadi" Hanbin bernafas lega.

"Ahhh lega rasanya. Ternyata ia sudah berkeluarga. Aku yakin jumlah fansku tidak akan terlalu terancam menurun" Mino ikut angkat bicara kearah Dio sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Dio mendengus kesal melihatnya "sinting" ucapnya sadis.

"tapi kenapa juga ia membawa anaknya ke kantor?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, aku buat ff baru padahal yang Jas Putih aja belum sempet dilanjut. Udah sih, tapi baru setengah wkwk aku bingung sendiri lanjutannya mau kaya gimana. So, biar kalian ga terlalu lupa sama Alkey PCY –wkwk- aku bikin cerita baru masih dengan Kaisoo Couple. Tapi yang Jas Putih tetep bakal diusahain lanjut kok. Do'ain aja aku cepet dapet pencerahan wkwk**

 **Ah ya, Unspeakable Secret ini sebenernya salah satu judul lagu OST nya Kill Me Heal Me. Tapi cerita ini sama sekali bukan tentang lagu itu haha. Kisah ff ini banyak terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu sedih yang biasa aku dengerin sih. Salah satunya Apology nya iKON. Tentang isi diary Kyungsoo juga ada beberapa yang aku ambil dari lirik lagu Epik High yang Spoiler.**

 **Ga janji bisa update cepet.. di tunggu aja yah –kalau mau nunggu- tapi diusahain minggu depan deh hehe. Jangan lupa kasih saran dan komentar kalian di kotak review yah^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^**

 **-Alkey PCY-**


	2. Chapter 2

Denting piano mengalun menjadi sebuah melodi yang merdu disudut ruang tamu rumah Jongin. Merobek kesunyian malam demi mengisi pendengarannya yang terasa sepi. Jongin memainkannya dengan nada syahdu ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepul. Dia memainkan piano sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu sedih bertajuk "If You" dari boy grup BIGBANG.

 _ **Kau tlah meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Dan ku tak bisa berbuat apapun**_

 _ **Cinta meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Dan bodohnya ku hanya berdiri disini**_

 _ **Melihatmu, pergi dan semakin jauh saja**_

 _ **Jadi titik kecil, dan menghilang**_

 _ **Akankah berlalu begitu saja**_

 _ **Kumengingatnya... kumengingatmu...**_

Bisa dibilang Jongin sudah setengah sinting. Ketika orang lain menghindari segala hal yang menyakitkan, dia malah senang melakukannya. Mengingat Kyungsoo dengan segala keindahannya memang menyakitkan namun menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

Dalam tubuh manusia, Cinta beroperasi di _ventral pallidum_ , atau pusat area kenikmatan di dalam otak, sekaligus bagian yang aktif ketika seseorang menikmati candu. Mereka dikombinasikan dengan siraman hormon lainnya dari tubuh yang menyebabkan seseorang kecanduan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. dan ketika cintanya tak terbalaskan, maka ia akan bertingkah seperti pecandu yang kesakitan mencari obatnya. Itulah yang Jongin rasakan selama ini. Ia kecanduan Kyungsoo.

Dan salah satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengatasi kecanduannya ini adalah dengan mengenang Kyungsoo sepanjang malam. Entah dengan cara bernyanyi, menulis lirik, membuat musik sedih, melamun, bahkan melampiaskan dengan menghancurkan barang jika ia merasa nafasnya semakin sesak.

 _ **If you... If you...**_

 _ **Jika semuanya tak terlambat mungkinkah kita masih bisa bersama..**_

 _ **If you... If you...**_

 _ **Jika saja kau juga berjuang mungkinkah ini kan jadi lebih mudah**_

 _ **Kumohon kembali padaku**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan mu?**_

 _ **Apa kau memang baik-baik saja**_

 _ **Tak mudah lupakanmu**_

 _ **Perpisahan ini mungkin sudah takdirnya..**_

 _ **Melihatmu pergi dan semakin jauh saja**_

 _ **Jadi titik kecil dan menghilang**_

 _ **Akankah kutemukan yang lainnya**_

 _ **Kumengingatnya... kumengingatmu...**_

Hatinya sedang berjuang menghadapi malam penuh penyiksaan setiap kali ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Jongin harus meminum obatnya jika ia ada kegiatan penting besok pagi agar ia bisa tidur. Karena tanpa obat, ia tidak akan bisa tidur. Jika tidur pun, tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak. Sama seperti malam kemarin. Ia bisa tidur tanpa minum obat terlebih dahulu karena kelelahan setelah menjalani perjalanan panjang dari London ke Seoul. Tapi nyatanya.. tidurnya masih saja terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menyiksa.

Jongin sangat menyadari jika semua ini memang salahnya. Saat itu ia terlalu mementingkan Taemin tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia meminta mengakhiri semuanya tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah namun sedetik setelah Kyungsoo berbalik untuk pergi semuanya berubah. Ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang, ia merasa ingin memutar kembali waktu dan berharap ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat apapun yang bisa menyakiti hati Kyungsoo-nya.

 _ **If you... If you...**_

 _ **Jika semuanya tak terlambat mungkinkah kita masih bisa bersama..**_

 _ **If you... If you...**_

 _ **Jika saja kau juga berjuang mungkinkah ini kan jadi lebih mudah**_

 _ **Kumohon kembali padaku..**_

 _ **Suatu ketika hujan turun sperti hari ini ku melihat bayangan dirimu**_

 _ **Kenangan kita yang tersimpan dalam hati selalu membuat ku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Baru ku tahu betapa sedihnya**_

 _ **Ketika berpisah**_

 _ **If you... If you...**_

 _ **Jika semuanya tak terlambat mungkinkah kita masih bisa bersama..**_

 _ **If you... If you...**_

 _ **Jika saja kau juga berjuang mungkinkah ini kan jadi lebih mudah**_

 _ **Kumohon kembali padaku..**_

Awalnya Jongin pikir akan mudah untuk dirinya melupakan Kyungsoo. tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tersiksa setiap malam? Bahkan saat dulu ia sedang bersama Taeminpun ia selalu memikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia baru tahu hari-harinya tanpa Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya begitu kesepian. Padahal kini Taerin -anaknya- selalu ada disampingnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo semuanya terasa sulit. Malam terasa sangat gelap dan dingin. Jongin selalu merasa kesulitan untuk melaluinya. Jongin selalu percara dan yakin Kyungsoo bisa kembali padanya. Ia selalu menunggu sampai saat itu tiba seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak diam saja. Ia selalu mencari Kyungsoo. _Selalu_. Tapi karena hubungan asmara yang mereka jalani dulu tidak begitu lama ditambah kurangnya perhatian Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo membuatnya hampir buta informasi tentang gadisnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga mana. Anak siapa. Siapa saja anggota keluarganya. Dan bahkan alamat gadis itu saat di Seoul. Jongin tidak tahu. dan itu benar-benar ia sesali.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia mintai informasi adalah Sehun, teman sekolah Kyungsoo saat di London. Namun ia harus menelan segala rasa pahitnya saat Sehun tutup mulut. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu apapun pada Jongin. Satu-satunya pesan Sehun yang sampai saat ini membekas di kepalanya adalah.

" _Hyung harusnya lebih mengerti di banding aku, ketika kita mencintai dua orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Seharusnya kita memilih yang kedua. Karena jika Hyung benar-benar mencintai Taemin Noona. Hyung tidak akan mencintai Kyungsoo juga. Itu hanya pendapatku saja 'sih"_

...

Dio kembali memulai harinya dengan wajah masam. Bagaimana tidak, para fans nya itu benar-benar memuakkan. Jumlah mereka semakin banyak, otomatis semakin berisik. Bukannya sombong, tapi Ia memang merasa tidak perlu memiliki fans fanatik seperti mereka. Dia orang dibalik layar. Dia Produser, bukan Idol yang memang sangat membutuhkan dukungan fans. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti Mino yang merasa harus populer juga diluar sana.

Pintu masuk gedung baru saja tertutup, ia melihat Mino juga baru datang lengkap dengan senyuman 'so coolnya. Ia memutar mata malas melihat tingkah Mino yang sempat-sempatnya menggoda beberapa karyawan wanita yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Moodnya sedang buruk, ia butuh pelampiasan.

"SONG MINO KEMARI KAU" Bentaknya.

Mino mengerutkan kening sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Tanpa menghiraukan perasaan buruknya ia melangkah dengan pasti kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada ap-"

PLAK

"YAK!" Mino memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapat sebuah tamparan.

"Aku hanya ingin memukulmu" ucap Dio kelewat cuek membuat Mino menggeram frustasi.

"Yak! jika kau tidak suka aku menggoda gadis lain bilang saja baik-baik tidak usah main tampar. Aku tahu kau pasti cembu-"

"berhenti atau ku robek mulut besarmu itu"

Dan Mino langsung bungkam. Wajah serius Dio tadi benar-benar menyeramkan. Dio menarik tangan Mino lalu menyeretnya "Ayo kita harus ikut mengevaluasi beberapa trainee di training center" ucapnya sedikit kencang sengaja agar yang lain bisa mendengar dan tidak berpikir macam-macam.

...

Hari ini adalah jadwal evaluasi bulanan untuk trainee yang akan dijadwalkan debut pada pertengahan ataupun akhir tahun 2016. Jongin bersama rombongannya yaitu Mino-Dio selaku produser, dan beberapa artis yang memang juga ditugaskan untuk mengevaluasi seperti Hanbin dan Yoongi yang akan ikut menilai dari segi musik, serta Donghyuk, Baekhyun dan Hoseok yang akan menilai dari segi vokal dan dance. Evaluasi hari ini dipimpin oleh Jongin karena Jiyong sedang ada urusan lain di Jepang.

"Bos baru, kemarin aku melihat kau dengan anakmu dikantin" Mino membuka pembicaraan. Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan bos barunya.

"tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Jongin Hyung saja seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Jiyong Hyung"

"Ah ya, memang lebih baik seperti itu aku pikir Hyung orang yang gila hormat. Kkkk"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Mino. "Ah ya tentang anakmu itu. aku tidak melihatnya kemarin pagi saat Hyung datang. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"ah, kemarin anakku datang menemuiku sepulang sekolah. Dia sekolah di taman kanak-kanak yang sama dengan Haru"

"oh begitu. Dia sangat cantik dan lucu. Ibunya pasti cantik yah" celetuk Mino membuat Jongin diam seketika.

Merasa keadaan menjadi kaku akhirnya Yoongi pun angkat bicara "kau tidak perlu mengorek urusan pribadi orang lain saat berada diperusahaan Minow"

"eh? Ah ya maaf maaf haha yasudah ayo para trainee pasti sudah menunggu kita"

Beberapa Trainee memang sudah menunggu. Mereka berdiri serentak untuk memberi hormat saat Jongin dan yang lainnya masuk. Wajah para trainee terlihat menegang saat melihat Dio. Baru saja mereka bernafas lega bulan kemarin karena Dio tidak ada, tapi sekarang ia sudah kembali. Dio itu produser yang selalu berbicara apa adanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa Trainee yang ia buat menangis. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia memang produser yang hebat, karya-karya nya selalu sukses dan membuat perusahaan untung banyak. Belum lagi sekarang ada Hanbin yang memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan Dio, kakaknya. Ditambah ada Yoongi si mulut pedas lainnya, habislah mereka hari ini.

Setelah semuanya duduk dan siap Jongin langsung meminta para trainee untuk mulai menampilkan apa yang telah mereka siapkan selama sebulan ini dan merekapun mulai bernyanyi. Semua penilai memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mino menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Berbeda sekali dengan orang disebelahnya yang hanya bertopang dagu dan menatap mereka malas.

"hei berilah mereka apresiasi sedikit saja, mereka sudah susah payah menyiapkan semua ini selama sebulan" bisik Mino setelah lagunya berakhir.

"Aku tidak bisa pura-pura manis sepertimu" ujar Kyungsoo yang dibalas Mino dengan wajah mengejek.

"ada yang mau berkomentar?" tanya Jongin sambil fokus menulis sesuatu dikertasnya setelah penampil para trainee selesai.

"Lumayan, aku melihat ada perkembangan dari bulan lalu. Hanya untuk lagunya mungkin memang kurang rapi. Kita bisa perbaiki bersama-sama. Aku yakin kalian bisa debut kelak. Fighting!" Mino memberi komentar pertamanya lengkap dengan senyum ceria. Dasar tebar pesona.

"Aku kurang setuju" ucap seseorang membuat Jongin menoleh. Dio-lah yang berbicara. Dengan wajah dan nada bicara datar "Jennie-ssi" panggilnya membuat gadis itu mendongkak untuk melihatnya dengan wajah tegang.

Dio berdeham sebelum melontahkan komentarnya "tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Aku sangat menyukai lagumu saat evaluasi dua bulan kemarin karena lagunya terdengar unik. Aku berpikir, Jisoo atau Hanna belum tentu bisa membuat jenis musik seperti itu"

Hanna dan Jisoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Jennie hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak yakin Dio akan memujinya sampai akhir.

"lakukanlah apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan baik, jangan memaksakan apa yang tidak kau kuasai. lakukan hal yang unik lagi, jangan mengikuti tren yang ada jika kau merasa tidak sesuai. Karena ini untuk debut grupmu. Mengerti?"

"ya" jawab Jennie cepat.

"liriknya terlalu biasa saja, melodinya kurang menarik bukan unik malah jadi aneh. Vokal kalian juga menurutku tidak berkembang" tambahnya.

"ehem" beberapa orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu berdehem. Dio berkata seperti itu tanpa ekspresi. Seperti seseorang yang tidak punya hati.

"Apa selama ini kalian benar-benar latihan?" lanjutnya.

"Kami berlatih menari kemarin dan langsung pulang setelahnya" jawab Jisoo.

Dio tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak latihan vokal sedangkan kalian akan debut menjadi penyanyi?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara sedikit meninggi. "saat Jiyong sajangnim memutuskan untuk mendebutkan kalian. Seharusnya kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Kalian akan debut setelah Baekhyun, Amber, BTS, AKMU, Redvelvet, iKON... ekspektasi publik terhadap kalian pasti sangat tinggi, kalian tidak bisa bersantai lagi. Perusahaan memiliki batas waktu, tidakkah kalian merasa frustasi?"

"Aku setuju" Hancur sudah hari para trainee. Hanbin mulai ikut berbicara. "Kalian semua harus latihan, apa kalian terlalu yakin akan benar-benar debut dibawah naungan GD Entertainment? Jika aku ada diposisimu aku akan latihan sepanjang malam, membuat lagu sebagus dan semenarik mungkin, bekerja keras karena frustasi. Itu yang aku lakukan sebelum bisa debut disini. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, kalian harus merasa ini adalah masa paling sulit kalian sebelum bisa debut dengan sukses"

Yoongi menghela nafas sebelum ikut memberikan komentar dan masukan untuk para juniornya "Apa kalian tidak lihat grup-grup yang lain? mereka sangat menginginkan kesempatan emas seperti yang kalian miliki sekarang. Aku bahkan melihat mereka melakukan segalanya lebih baik dari kalian. Mereka masih tidak tahu kapan mereka akan debut. Mereka depresi. Sedangkan kalian yang dapat melihat kesempatan itu di depan mata, seharusnya bisa memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik. Tidakkah kalian pikir Jiyong Hyung bisa saja berubah pikiran untuk mendebutkan grup lain terlebih dahulu jika kalian seperti ini terus? Do well, please!"

"kkkk~ Aku jadi ingat dulu saat masih trainee ketika para produser atau bahkan Jiyong Oppa memarahiku, aku selalu merasa ingin mati saja" bisik Baekhyun pada Hoseok dan Donghyuk.

"Aku juga sudah biasa dimarahi seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya itu bagus untuk melatih mental mereka. Karena jika sudah debut dunia yang mereka hadapi akan semakin kejam" ujar Hoseok menanggapi.

"Aku juga sudah kebal di tegur Hanbin Hyung, bahkan Jinhwan Hyung saja tidak masalah jika ditegur Hanbin Hyung saat latihan. Itu kan demi kebaikan grup juga" Donghyuk ikut menanggapi sambil berbisik juga.

"Aku minta file track kalian tadi. Aku akan coba mengkomposisi ulang" ucap Dio lalu menutup catatannya.

Jongin berdeham sebelum memberi saran penutup pada calon girl grup didepannya "salah satu cara untuk menjadi pemenang di dunia musik adalah membuatnya lebih menarik, lebih entertaining. Kalain harus memiliki keunikan" ucapnya membuat para trainee mengangguk serentak tanda mengerti.

"GD Entertainment memiliki banyak produser. Ada Mino, Dio, Zico, Teddy Hyung, Lidya, Tablo Hyung dan lainnya. Jika Jiyong hyung mau, dia bisa saja menyuruh mereka untuk menyiapkan album kalian bahkan hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Semua orang bisa menulis lagu, yang penting adalah seberapa baik kalian melakukannya. Buatlah musik yang hanya kalianlah yang bisa membuatnya. Kalian terlalu biasa. Aku harap orang-orang dibelakangku ini bisa membantu hingga kalian dapat lebih berkembang"

"oke aku akan menambahkan sedikt" ujar Dio saat Jongin hendak mengakhiri evaluasi kali ini "dengarkan baik-baik, ketika kalian mulai berpikir jika kalian yang terbaik diantara trainee lain, semuanya akan berakhir" ucapnya tajam penuh penekanan. Membuat para trainee lagi-lagi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

...

Dio sedang berkonsentrasi penuh mendengarkan setiap baris komposisi lagu yang telah Jennie buat. Ia berdecak kesal saat ada beberapa nada yang ia anggap tidak pas dan memutuskan untuk mengkomposisi ulang semuanya. Dio terlalu berkonsentrasi sehingga ia tidak menyadari atau mungkin sengaja tidak peduli saat ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam studio. Seluruh fokusnya masih tercurah pada layar laptop yang menampilkan gelombang irama musik, tuts piano di hadapannya, bulpoint dan catatan kecil yang sesekali ia beri coretan. Dengan iseng orang yang baru masuk ke studio itu menarik turun headphone Dio hingga mengalung di lehernya.

"Jangan menggagguku saat bekerja Song Min-" omelannya terputus karena ternyata bukan Mino yang menjahilinya barusan "Yoongi-ya?"

"apa kepalamu isinya hanya Song Mino saja?" goda Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik kursi kosong lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Dio.

"kenapa kau kemari?" Dio mengapaikan ucapannya.

"Aku akan mengkomposisi ulang lagu kami yang akan dibawakan untuk acara akhir tahun, agar lebih spesial. Ah kemana Mino biasanya ia selalu menempelimu layaknya lintah, seperti Taehyung"

"Dia sedang bermain _chicken fight_ bersama member RedVelvet di studio dance. Mungkin ia pikir perusahaan membayarnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang" jawab Dio cuek lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada laptop di depannya.

"dia seperti anak kecil yang terjebak ditubuh orang dewasa"

"dia memang selalu lupa umur, bahkan gender" balas Dio seadanya membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

Dio dan Yoongi memang berteman dekat. Mereka bergabung diperusahaan sejak awal tahun 2011 ketika mereka baru lulus sekolah menengah. Sebelum direkrut oleh Jiyong dulu Dio sudah cukup terkenal di dunia maya karena keahliannya dalam meremix ataupun membuat musik. Karya-karyanya ia tampilkan di akun SoundCloud-nya dengan ID Do_dio. Meski ia menandatangani kontrak untuk bekerjasama dengan GD Entertainment ia tetap meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi hingga ia lulus pada pertengahan 2015 sebagai sarjana di bidang musik. Sedangkan Mino dan Yoongi adalah rapper underground yang Jiyong rekrut untuk bergabung dengan agensinya. Namun mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda, Yoongi menjadi trainee dan debut bersama BTS dengan _name stage_ Suga. Sedangkan Mino dan Dio lebih memilih menjadi orang dibalik layar. Mereka berteman dekat karena seumuran dan memiliki waktu bersama yang cukup lama.

"lalu bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" tanya Yoongi yang kini sudah membuka laptopnya untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Aku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku"

"Apa kau suka bergosip? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan _dispatch_ saja?" dan Yoongi kembali dibuat tertawa olehnya. Dio dan Mino memang sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Sampai orang-orang selalu penasaran apa mereka benar-benar hanya berteman atau memiliki hubungan lebih.

"idemu bagus juga. Aku akan bergabung dengan _dispatch_ dan memergoki kalian yang sedang berkencan diam-diam lalu aku akan menunjukannya pada Taehyung, dia pasti menangis.. kkk~"

"Kau tahu? orang yang caranya untuk berbahagia adalah dengan cara menyakiti hati orang lain. orang itu akan kualat"

"terima kasih petuahnya. Kau membuatku langsung sadar" cibir Yoongi membuat Dio terkekeh juga. Dan mereka pun kembali larut dengan urusan masing-masing. Jika sedang dalam mode bekerja mereka seolah hanya hidup dengan dunia sendiri-sendiri bersama gelombang irama musik dilaptop masing-masing lengkap dengan headphone yang menyumpal telinga.

...

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan suasana di gedung GD Entertainment masih terbilang ramai. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju studio untuk mencari Yoongi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia sampaikan. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi artisnya itu namun hanphonenya mati. Sebenarnya Ia juga bisa saja meminta bawahannya untuk mencari Yoongi. Tapi Jongin adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain selagi ia bisa mengerjaknnya sendiri. lagi pula yah.. hitung-hitung ia menghapalkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di gedung ini. Ia kan masih baru disisi.

Ia mendapat informasi dari Amber jika Yoongi tadi berada di studio bersama Dio sehingga Jongin mungkin tidak akan terlalu sulit menemukannya. Jongin melirik salah satu bilik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Itu studio musik, ia pikir mungkin Yoongi ada disana.

"Yoongi-ya ap-" ucapannya terputus ketika ternyata Yoongi tidak ada disana.

Hazel coklat gelap miliknya menangkap malah seseorang yang tengah terlelap sambil menyandarkan diri pada kursi kerjanya, itu Dio. Jongin sempat mematung beberapa saat. Wajah yang biasanya nampak galak itu kini nampak menggemaskan. Dio tidur dengan tenang. Lehernya dilingkari oleh bantal leher bermotif pororo yang lucu. Ia seperti sudah terbiasa terlelap dengan posisi seperti itu.

Jongin merasakan dadanya menghangat menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya. Ia seperti melihat Kyungsoo-nya yang manis sedang terlelap. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Bukan hanya wajah, tapi pororo itu... Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pororo.

Diurungkannya niatan untuk mencari Yoongi ke ruangan lain. Ia lebih memilih tetap berada disini dan memandangi wajah tenang rekan kerjanya. Jongin mulai memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin mendekati kursi kerja Dio.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Dio. Di lihatnya wajah Dio dengan seksama. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk sekedar merapikan poni Dio yang nampak berantakan.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya. Boleh kah aku berharap jika kau sebenarnya adalah Kyungsoo-ku?" bisiknya pelan. Takut membuat Dio terbangun. "Aku mungkin gila. Sudah jelas-jelas kau bukan Kyungsoo. jika kau Kyungsoo kau pasti sudah menghindariku dari awal" Jongin menghela nafas lalu kembali menarik tangannya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah membelai kepala Dio lembut. "Kau bahkan lelaki. Bagaimana mungkin aku pikir kau adalah Kyungsoo" lirihnya sambil terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara berat Mino yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Suara Mino yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itupun mampu membuat tidur Dio terusik. Dio mengusap matanya pelan lalu memandang Mino dengan heran namun sedetik kemudian ia juga nampak kaget saat mendapati Jongin menduduki tempat Yoongi tadi sebelum ia tertidur.

"uh- aku..." Jongin nampak gugup. Ia merasa tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Dio, seorang pria, tidakkah itu terasa aneh? "Aku tadi mencari Yoongi, Amber bilang dia ada disini tapi sepertinya ia sudah pergi"

"Yoongi memang sudah kembali ke dormnya sejak satu jam yang lalu" ujar Mino.

"ah.. baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi no telepon dormnya saja" Jongin berdiri dengan kaku lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Mino menghela nafas pelan. "sudah cukup istirahatnya?" ia nampaknya tidak mau membahas soal keberadaan Jongin lagi jadi ia memberi pertanyaan lain pada Dio.

Dio masih terlihat linglung. Mata bulatnya nampak kosong namun terlihat menggemaskan. Mino tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Dio, mengusap rambutnya pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepala Dio diperutnya yang rata. "Mau makan malam?"

"huh?" Dio seperti belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia masih kebingungan.

"Dio Oppa mau aku bawakan makan malam kemari?" Mino bertanya dengan aegyonya yang menggelikan. Dan kelakuan 'so imut Mino itu mampu membuat Dio langsung sadar 100%.

"menjijikan. Kita makan di kantin saja" jawab Dio ia melepaskan tangan Mino yang masih berada di atas kepalanya. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu segera berdiri.

"Ayoooo~" ujar Mino masih dengan aegyo-nya yang mampu membuat Dio merinding. Ia menjulurkan tangan berharap bisa menggandeng Dio ke kantin. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya geplakan tangan dan pelototan.

"Kau pikir aku bocah kecil, aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Dio lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Mino yang kini hanya terkikik dibelakangnya.

...

"Apa hatimu terbuat dari batu?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar omelah Chanyeol setelah ia menceritakan tentang kisah masa lalunya yang kelam. Mereka bertemu di sebuah cafe saat jam makan siang untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu karena Jongin yang tak kunjung kembali ke Seoul dan tahu-tahu dia kembali dengan seorang gadis kecil yang ia akui sebagai anaknya. Benar-benar teman yang brengsek. Awalnya Jongin memang selalu menyempatkan diri kembali ke Seoul saat liburan sekolah namun sejak lima tahun yang lalu ia menghilang dengan tidak tahu diri.

Tubuh tegapnya ia sandarkan di sofa cafe yang nyaman dan matanya menerawang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya hanya berdecak sebal.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Kau memang pantas ditinggal. Ah tidak, bukankah kau yang meninggalkannya? Jika aku menjadi... siapa namanya?"

" _Earth_ " jawab Jongin.

" _Earth_? Bumi?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Yah... karena dia adalah bumiku, tempat ku berpijak, tempatku bersandar disaat aku terpuruk dan sedih. Tapi aku telah menghancurkannya. Sehingga aku bingung harus hidup dimana"

"eheeeiii" Chanyeol menunjukan wajah geli mendengar ucapan Jongin yang _cheesy_ "Kau pikir itu manis? kau berharap aku berteriak mengatakan 'ah Jongin-ah kau romantis sekali' cih menjijikan"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar komentar pedas Chanyeol "Chan sebenarnya aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mirip dengan Kyungsoo di perusahaan"

"benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"dia salah satu produser, tapi dia seorang pria."

"kau sinting. Aku harap kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi psikiater setelah ini" Jongin tertawa miris mendengar ocehan Chanyeol.

"tapi bagaimana pun juga aku akan berterima kasih padamu"

"atas?"

"waktumu. Kau sutradara hebat, Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk shooting drama terbarumu"

"Ahhh maaf aku tidak tahu kau sangat mengidolakanku sampai kau tahu jika aku sedang sibuk shooting"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas "aku tahu dari Baekhyun"

"Ahhhh Baekhyunie-ku" wajah Chanyeol mendadak berbinar saat mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Baekhyunnie-ku?" Alis Jongin bertaut saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol "Kalian berkencan?"

"kau tidak tahu? parah sekali padahal Baekhyun kan artismu juga"

"aku kan baru di perusahaan. Mana ku tahu berita tentang kencan-kencan para artis. Lagipula menurutku itu tidak penting"

"itu penting, karena kita berada di industri hiburan Korea. Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana hebohnya Korea saat berita tentang hubunganku dan Baekhyun terekspos hahaa" Jongin ikut tertawa mendengar gurauan Chanyeol mengenai industri hiburan korea yang memang sangat sensitif terhadap berita-berita kencan para artisnya.

"sebenarnya aku masih ingin menemanimu disini tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, aku harus kembali ke lokasi shooting" sesal Chanyeol

"tidak apa, pergilah. Kau harus mendapat banyak uang agar bisa menikahi Baekhyun"

"pikiran oranng yang sudah memiliki anak memang berbeda yah" sindir Chanyeol "yasudah aku akan pergi, ah sebenarnya aku berharap bisa ikut pesta tahun baru bersama GD-Fam besok malam tapi aku sedang dikejar deadline"

"Yak kau bukan bagian dari kami"

"memang kenapa? Lagi pula tahun kemarin saja aku ikut dan Jiyong sajangnim tidak mempermasalahkannya"

"dasar tidak tahu malu" kini Jongin yang mencibir.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan cafe.

...

Untuk malam tahun baru kali ini Jiyong mengundang artis-artis serta beberapa rekan kerjanya untuk berpesta di villa miliknya yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Para artis GD-Ent memang sangat sibuk, mereka memiliki beberapa jadwal untuk mengisi acara akhir tahun. Namun mereka tetap menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di pesta ini. Pesta tahun baru bersama GD-Fam sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Mereka bahkan rela langsung pergi kemari setelah tampil disalah satu stasiun TV tanpa merasa terpaksa sedikitpun.

Pesta kali ini sangat meriah. Jiyong telah mendekorasi halaman belakang villanya menjadi sedemikian rupa. Kolam renang yang cukup luas pun kini di penuhi oleh bola-bola plastik berukuran kecil dengan warna yang beragam tanpa ada air didalamnya. Di tengah-tengah kolam itu terdapat sebuah panggung berukuran sedang dihiasi lampu-lampu yang terkadang menyorot kearah langit. Di luar kolam juga terdapat jajaran meja dan kursi untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah disiapkan. Pesta outdoor memang sangat pas untuk merayakan malam tahun baru.

Mereka sudah mengitung mundur untuk menyambut tahun 2016 tidak lupa membunyikan terompet serta menyalakan kembang api selama beberapa menit. Semua bersorak gembira menyambut tahun baru yang mereka harap bisa membuat GD-Fam semakin sukses dan kompak lagi. Setelah suasana tidak terlalu bising, seluruh lampu yang ada disana pun dimatikan.

dug

"ATTENTION _"_

Suara dentuman musik mulai mengalun dengan kencang membuat orang-orang disana kembali bersorak.

"PARTY PEOPLE!" Bobby tiba-tiba berteriak di atas panggung mengundang semuanya untuk kembali bersorak lebih kencang.

"WE ABOUT TO GO STUPID NOW, LET'S GET DUMB!" Hanbin juga berada di panggung beserta member iKON yang lain dan mengajak yang lain untuk turun dan bermain dengan bola-bola yang ada di dalam kolam dengan isyarat tangannya.

"THEN GET DUMBER" sahut Bobby

"LET'S GET DUMB" teriak Hanbin dan orang-orang disana pun bersorak meneriakan "OLLE OLLE" secara serentak hingga terulang sampai 3 kali.

"WE GOIN, YEAH!"

Dan iKON pun membuka pesta ini dengan lagu terbaru mereka ' _dumb &dumber_' lagu ini memang sangat cocok untuk di nyanyikan di acara pesta seperti ini. Lihat saja bagaimana orang-orang menikmati penampilan mereka. Semuanya menari seperti orang konyol tidak peduli mereka produser, artis, staff atau bahkan tamu-tamu spesial yang di undang Jiyong sekalipun yang sebenarnya bukan anggota GD-Fam. Bermain-main dengan bola-bola plastik, berenang-renang didalamnya, saling melempar kesana-kemari, menari seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok. Semuanya nampak senang dan menikmati pesta yang sudah disiapkan oleh bos mereka yang baik hati.

 _nanananana_

 _nanananana_

 _nanananananana_

 _watch me go, dumb_

Mereka bernyanyi bersama sambil membuat lingkaran yang dipimpin oleh Mino. Mereka berlari-lari kecil sambil memegangi bahu orang didepannya, mengelilingi panggung dengan beberapa orang yang tertawa gembira. Bahkan Dio yang selalu nampak dingin dan galak pun berada di tengah-tengah mereka, dan yang terpenting dia sedang tertawa lepas. Benar-benar penampakan yang jarang terlihat.

 _nanananana_

 _nanananana_

 _nanananananana_

 _we goin dumb and dumber, yeah_

dan semuanya bertepuk tangan saat iKON menyelesaikan lagu pertama mereka yang berhasil memanaskan suasana pesta. Tidak mau kalah dengan juniornya BTS pun kini naik keatas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Fun Boys' Rapmon CS terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"JA, WASSO" teriak Rapmon yang langsung dibalas teriakan berbunyi "AH HEUNGTAN SONYEON DAN" dari orang-orang yang berpesta.

kegiatan itu berlangsung berkali-kali sampai suga menyanyikan partnya "HEUNG HEUNG TAN TAN HEUNG HEUNG TAN TAN"

"nado nal jal molla" lantun Jongkook yang langsung disambung kembali lagi oleh 3 rapper BTS.

"heungtan sonyodan, saebyokdari jil ttaekkaji" Suga memulai rap nya dengan penuh semangat. Dia mengajak semuanya kembali menari dan menularkan kegembiraan lagu tersebut pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Suasana semakin memanas. Mereka kembali menyanyi dan menari bersama menikmati saat-saat seperti ini yang sangat jarang terjadi. Melepaskan segala penat yang selama ini mereka dapatkan diperusahaan.

Taehyung menarik Baekhyun dan Dio keatas panggung untuk menari dan menyanyikan "woah woah woah woah" bersama-sama. Mereka membuka dan menutup kaki sambil bergeser kekanan-kekiri dengan tangan yang berputar-putar. Semuanya nampak tertawa lepas bersama-sama. Mereka memang tidak menarikan koreografi yang biasa mereka tampilkan di depan publik. Malam ini, mereka bebas bergerak sesuka hati.

Mino tidak mau kalah, ia naik keatas panggung mengambil _mic_ lalu menyanyikan part J-Hope dan Rapmon seenaknya. Tapi kedua member itu tidak merasa terganggu. Mereka malah menertawakan aksi Mino yang nge-rap secara asal-asalan bahkan liriknya juga ia ganti seenak jidatnya.

Pesta tahun baru kali ini memang sangat sukses dan menghibur. Semuanya nampak senang dan menikmati pesta. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama sebenarnya ada satu orang yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan yang lain sambil duduk disalah satu kursi dipinggir kolam. Itu Jongin, dia hanya duduk sendiri memperhatikan yang lain.

Malam ini moodnya benar-benar rusak setelah menerima telpon dari Ibunya. Ia kembali didesak untuk menemui seorang wanita yang di jodohkan dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jongin memang selalu menolak meski gadis yang dipilih oleh ibunya itu adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dengan karir yang cukup bagus sekalipun. Jongin hanya merasa tidak bisa memiliki ikatan hubungan dengan siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo.

Jika Jongin sudah menolak seperti itu maka Ibunya akan menyangkut pautkannya dengan keadaan putrinya. _"Taerin butuh sosok Ibu Jongin-ah, dia sudah besar. Kau juga butuh seseorang yang bisa mengurus dan memperhatikanmu setiap saat, kau harus menikah"_ itulah yang selalu di katakan nyonya Kim pada anak lelaki satu-satunya. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah mengiyakan ia selalu beralasan _"Aku bisa menjadi sosok Ayah dan Ibu sekaligus untuk Taerin. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri"_.

Jongin menggenggam gelas berisi minuman beralkohol ditangan kanannya dengan erat. Gelas itu terisi penuh. Ia sebenarnya bukan orang yang biasa mabuk meski ia hidup di eropa selama hampir 10 tahun. Jongin adalah orang yang mencintai kesehatan. Dia bahkan tidak merokok. Tapi pikirannya sedang kacau, orang bilang ' _alkohol bisa meredakan kekacauanmu_ '. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung meneguk isi gelas sepenuhnya.

Sepertinya Ia tidak ingat apa efek dari menegak alkohol. _Ia mungkin akan kehilangan kesadaran, atau bahkan akal sehatnya_.

Jika otak manusia diibaratkan seperti komputer dengan prosesor RAM kuat dan memori yang besar maka ketika alkohol masuk kedalam tubuh, RAM otak yang kuat itu akan menjadi lemah, berarti kacau. Bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana anjloknya kondisi Jongin yang bahkan mungkin baru beberapa kali menegak minuman beralkoloh sepanjang hidupnya.

...

Pesta masih berlangsung. Kini mereka sedang menikmati penampilan Jiyong yang berkolaborasi dengan Mino, Dio, Baekhyun dan Wendy Redvelvet. Mereka menyanyikan lagu _Fantastic baby._ Keahlian Rap Jiyong dan Mino sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi. di tambah vokal Baekhyun dan Wendy yang luar biasa dan Dio sendiri, dia bukan idol tapi vokalnya bahkan bisa lebih baik dibanding idol-idol lainnya.

Mereka masih menyanyi dan menari bersama. Menikmati malam dengan bersuka ria. Bahkan Amber, Taehyung, Hoseok, Hanbin, dan June (Junhoe) ikut menari di atas panggung. Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang menyadari Jongin mulai berjalan menuju kerumuhan dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan. Awalnya ia ikut menari dengan orang-orang di tengah bola-bola plastik. Ia bahkan sempat menari bersama-sama dengan Jimin, Jin, Chanwoo dan Yunhyung seperti orang sinting. Hingga matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang masih menyanyi dengan lincah di atas panggung.

"Kyungsoo-ya" gumamnya pelan hingga tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

Ia mulai naik ke atas panggung. Hoseok menyambutnya dengan gembira, ia kira Jongin ingin ikut menari di atas panggung. Tapi ternyata Jongin malah menepis uluran tangannya. Jongin malah berjalan menuju... Dio.

Dio tidak menyadari jika Jongin kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dibelakangnya. Hingga ia merasa ada orang yang menariknya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik dan...

CHU~

Jongin mencium bibirnya.

Dio sempat terpaku beberapa saat ia bahkan menjatuhkan mic nya begitu saja sampai akhirnya ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia mendorong dada Jongin. Jongin memang melepas ciumannya sesaat sambil bergumam "Kyungsoo-ya please~" dengan wajah memelas lalu kembali menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya semakin dalam. Ia bahkan menahan tengkuk Dio hingga Dio tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Mereka berada diatas panggung sehingga semua orang bisa melihat kejadian itu. Semuanya. Suara dentuman musik pun semakin mengecil seiring dengan Jongin yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan Jongin tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan meski suara musik sudah berhenti. hingga-

BUGH

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK"

Dan Jongin langsung terjatuh setelah Mino menarik dan meninju rahang kirinya. Tidak hanya jatuh, nampaknya Jongin juga langsung pingsan. Bukan karena pukulan Mino yang sangat keras namun juga akibat dari efek alkohol yang ia tegak sebelumnya.

 **TBC**

 **Pesta tahun baru diatas sebenernya impian gue pribadi sih, bisa pesta bareng idol-idol itu kan rasanya gimanaa banget gitu yak :( wkwk**

 **Ini hadiah tahun baru dari Alkey PCY buat kalian semua reader-readerku tercinta *peluk-satu-satu* dan buat yang nanya kapan JAS PUTIH di lanjut aku 'usahakan' besok malem atau sabtu malem yah.. rencananya sih ada scene tahun baru juga hihi.**

 **Kalau FF JAS PUTIH itu temanya ttg kedokteran nah FF ini tuh temanya ttg Industri Hiburan Korea, terutama musiknya. Jadi selain ceritain ttg cinta-cintaan dan kegalauan Kim Jongin di ff ini juga bakal terselip tentang industri hiburannya. Komentar-komentar Dio, Hanbin, Yoongi sama Jongin pas ngomelin Trainee juga itu omongannya Papa YG sama Hanbin di acara WINNER TV sama M &M. Suka aja sama omelannya papa YG bikin nyesek tapi bener gitu wkwk.**

 **Aku multifandom tp lebih ke BIGBANG, EXO, iKON, BTS, WINNER sih jadi yah maaf kalau misalkan disini castnya terlalu banyak wkwk harap maklumin yah :***

 **Oh BTW karena di sini Jongin mau di Jodohin berarti dia SINGLE, jadi kemana sebenernya MAMANYA TAERIN? Terus apa ada yang penasaran dengan reaksi DIO setelah dicium jongin seenak jidatnya? Dan gimana hubungan DIO-MINO sebenernya?**

 **Tungguin chapter selanjutnya yaaaa wkwk**

 **Dan terakhir... terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para reader yang udah kasih review, aku baca semua dan seneng banget, kalian sumber semangat banget buat nerusin ff-ff ku wkwk. Terima kasih banyak yah :***

 **Jangan sungkan buat kasih komentar, kritik, saran ataupun kesan di kolom review untuk chapter ini yah..**

 **LOVE**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : Unspeakable Secret**_

 _ **Author : Alkey PCY**_

 _ **Main Casts : Kim Jongin (26), Do Kyungsoo (23), Song Mino (23)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort , genderswitch(GS)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unspeakable Secret**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang tembus melewati celah tirai besar di depan ranjang langsung menyapa matanya membuat ia memicingkan mata karena silau. Ia berusaha mendudukan diri di atas ranjang meski kepalanya terasa pusing. Matanya kini memperhatikan keadaan disekitar yang nampak asing. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Ia memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya bisa tertidur di kamar ini. Ia mulai ingat jika ia sedang ikut pesta perayaan tahun baru, lalu Ibunya menelpon, ia minum alkohol, menari, naik kepanggung dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat ia mengingat semuanya. Dia telah mencium Dio lalu di hajar oleh Mino. pantas saja rahangnya terasa sedikit ngilu.

Disibaknya selimut dengan terburu-buru. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti semalam. Ia berjalan menuju jendela lalu membuka tirainya. Dan matanya langsung disuguhkan pada pemandangan yang hampir sama dengan semalam. Kolam renang Villa Jiyong yang masih berisikan bola-bola plastik. Dan otaknya langsung menyimpulkan jika ia masih berada di villa Jiyong.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membereskan penampilannya di toilet lalu keluar kamar untuk pamit pada Jiyong. Kamar yang ditempati olehnya berada tepat di depan dapur jadi saat ia keluar ia langsung bisa melihat Jiyong yang sedang sarapan bersama istrinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau pasti masih pusingkan? istriku sudah membuatkan ginseng merah untukmu, minumlah" Jiyong menunjuk sebuah gelas cukup besar di meja makan.

Jongin mengangguk kaku lalu mendudukan diri di kursi yang kosong. Ia merasa tidak enak pada bosnya.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Aku mungkin telah menghancurkan pestanya" ucapnya pelan.

Jiyong terkekeh pelan "siapa bilang? Kemarin kami masih melanjutkan pestanya sampai selesai. Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan semuanya pasti mengerti kau sedang mabuk. Tapi... Dio nampak kaget, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau meminta maaf padanya besok di kantor." Usulnya.

"ya.. Aku akan berbicara padanya besok" ucap Jongin lalu meminum ginseng merahnya.

"Aku hanya membuat pajeon untuk sarapan. Aku harap kau suka, makanlah" ucap Dara, istri Jiyong.

"a- tidak usah Noona, aku akan langsung pulang saja" tolaknya sopan.

"Sarapanlah dulu. Jarak kerumahmu itu cukup jauh dari sini kau butuh tenaga untuk menyetir kesana" ujar Jiyong.

"tidak usah Hyung, aku harus menjemput Taerin di rumah Ibuku. Ia akan khawatir jika aku terlambat aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi. Kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat" Jongin memberikan alasan yang jelas.

"ah kalau begitu aku buatkan dulu roti, kau bisa memakannya sambil menyetir. Tunggu dulu aku tidak akan lama" dan Jongin tidak bisa mengelak lagi saat Dara sudah beranjak menyiapkan roti untuknya.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup iri pada Jiyong. Ia memiliki keluarga lengkap yang sempurna. Istrinya cantik, baik, dan penuh perhatian. Mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia jadi berpikir mungkin ia juga akan seperti itu jika menikah dengan Kyungsoo kelak dan Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba menghilangkan khayalan gilanya yang terlalu tinggi.

.

.

.

Dio baru saja masuk kedalam sebuah Apartemen yang berada di sekitaran Hongdae. Siang ini tempat tinggalnya nampak sepi. Semalam ia berpesta sampai pagi, pesta memang kembali di lanjutkan setelah insiden Jongin mabuk dan ambruk di atas panggung. Meski mencoba bersikap biasa dan menganggap itu hanya kecelakaan di depan teman-temannya yang lain tetap saja hal itu dapat merubah moodnya menjadi sangat buruk.

Ia membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi belanjaan lalu segera menyimpannya di dapur. Meski ia sedang badmood tapi ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja bahan makanan ditemani Mino karena ia memang tidak membawa mobil dan pergi kepesta bersama Mino. Barang belanjaannya itu sangat banyak, karena ia tidak tinggal sendiri ia tinggal bersama 2 lelaki yang terkadang ia pikir **tidak ada gunanya.** Dio menyusun semua bahan makanan di dalam kulkas dan lemari dapur dengan rapi. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Awal tahun yang cukup buruk.

Dio baru saja ingin beristirahat di sofa ruang tengah namun ada sesuatu yang menganggu pemandangannya. Bak cuci piring penuh dengan alat makan kotor. Tidak hanya itu, di meja ruang tengah juga terdapat banyak bungkus-bungkus sisa makanan dan kaleng bekas minuman bersoda. Dio mulai naik pitam.

"YAAAKKKKK!"

"Astaga!" Sehun terperanjat kaget di tempat tidurnya karena mendengar jeritan Dio.

Sehun segera bangkit lalu keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di dekat dapur. Pemuda tampan itu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek hitam selutut rambutnya juga nampak acak-acakan. Dia baru saja mimpi indah namun jeritan Dio berhasil membawanya kembali kedunia nyata. Sehun membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menghampiri Dio.

"Kyungsoo-ya ada apa? Apa kau terluka? Ada tikus? Kecoa? ada apa, katakan padaku?" desak Sehun sambil memeriksa tubuh Dio. Hanya Sehun dan beberapa orang saja yang masih selalu memanggil nama aslinya. Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam tanpa memperdulikan suara pintu depan yang terbuka, itu Chanyeol _homemate_ mereka juga. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang menujukan jika dia kurang tidur. Semalam dia tidak pulang karena sibuk mengurusi shooting drama terbarunya.

"Siapa yang membuat kekacauan itu?" tanya satu-satunya gadis di apartemen itu sambil menunjuk meja ruang tengah.

"Sehun" Jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil berjalan kearah mereka lebih tepatnya ke arah dapur.

"sudah kuduga" desis Kyungsoo "Lalu apa ini ? HAH?" sekarang ia menunjuk ke arah bak cuci piring.

"Itu juga ulah Sehun. Kau tahu Aku tidak pulang semalam. Tidak ada kandidat lain selain Oh Sehun" Sehun semakin kesal pada Chanyeol karena mulut embernya. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat santai sekali mengambil sebotol minuman kaleng dari kulkas. Sehun langsung mendelik padanya.

"kenapa kau tidak membereskan sampah-sampah itu dan tidak mencuci peralatan makan yang kau pakai? kau membiarkanya agar aku yang membereskan dan mencucinya? begitu? Aku ini homemate-mu bukan pembantumu!" omel Kyungsoo. Dia memang sangat cinta kebersihan dan hidup dengan Oh Sehun adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuknya.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk membereskan sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apartemen ini milik bersama bukan hanya milikmu saja. Disini tidak ada maid yang akan membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat. Kau tidak bisa bermanja-manja disini"

Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo pasti akan terus mengomel sampai Sehun selesai membereskan semuanya. Ia tidak mau kena semprot ditambah tubuhnya juga sangat butuh istirahat jadi ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di dekat ruang tv.

"Jika ingin di manja kembali saja sana ke rumah Ibumu, MENGERTI?"

"hm" gumam Sehun masih sambil membereskan meja ruang tengah dengan wajah mulai cemberut.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh dikamarnya. "pasti ada yang merusak moodnya, huh siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Mino" gumam Chanyeol yang langsung berburuk sangka pada Mino.

Apartemen yang beralamat di Hongdae 124-1 lantai 7 no 95 itu di huni oleh 3 orang yaitu Do Kyungsoo (23) yang lebih terkenal dengan nama 'DIO' seorang produser musik di GD Entertainment, Oh Sehun (23) produser –baru- dari dept. Variety di salah stasiun TV, dan Park Chanyeol (26) Sutradara yang mengencani penyanyi cantik Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya ia malas bertemu dengan Ibunya karena beliau pasti akan terus mendesaknya tentang pertunangan yang Jongin pikir tidak masuk akal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus menjemput Taerin di rumah orang tuanya. Jongin hanya berusaha untuk menahan segala kekesalannya dengan cepat-cepat membawa Taerin keluar dari sana.

Kini ia dan Taerin sedang menuju kesuatu tempat. Jongin memang sudah berjanji untuk membawa Taerin kesana ketika mereka berada di Korea. Taerin menatap bucket bunga di tangannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ayah, apa Ibu akan menyukai ini?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan tatapan polosnya pada sang Ayah yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"tentu saja, apalagi itu Taerin yang buat. Ibu pasti sangat senang" Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum kearah anaknya.

Taerin mengangguk antusias. Ia dekap erat karangan bunga yang ia rangkai sendiri itu. "Ahh aku sudah tidak sabar" serunya dengan mata berbinar membuat Jongin terkekeh senang melihat antusias anaknya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Jongin langsung menuntun Taerin untuk masuk kedalam sebuah gedung. Jongin terus menggenggam erat lengan mungil itu sampai mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang di kelilingi oleh lemari kaca yang berisi abu dari jasad-jasad manusia serta beberapa benda yang juga dimasukan kedalamnya.

"Ibuuu" ujar Taerin sambil berlari kecil menuju salah satu lemari kaca yang berada diurutan ketiga dari bawah. "Ibu aku membawa bunga untuk Ibu" ucapnya masih dengan nada ceria.

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu membuka pintu lemari itu agar Taerin bisa memasukan bunganya kedalam sana.

"Taerin juga sudah mulai sekolah, aku memiliki teman baru namanya Haru dia sangat cantik dan baik. Taerin senang tinggal di Korea, Bu" anak itu terus bercerita dengan penuh semangat meski ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun karena yang berada dihadapannya hanya Abu dari jasad Taemin dan beberapa fotonya.

Taerin nampak merogoh isi ranselnya. Ia mengeluarka selembar kertas berukuran A4 yang telah ia gambar. "Taerin menggambar ibu untuk tugas yang di beri ibu guru. Kata ibu guru gambar Taerin bagus, semoga Ibu suka yah" ucapnya lalu menaruh gambar itu disebelah Abu Taemin membuat Jongin tersenyum haru melihatnya.

Di usapnya kepala Taerin lembut lalu ia hujani dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh kasih sayang "Ibu pasti menyukainya sayang, gambar Taerin sangat bagus"

Kini Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Abu Taemin. Ia menatapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia sudah mengiklaskan kepergian Taemin sejak lama "Taerin tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan pintar sepertimu, Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik sampai kapanpun. Jangan mengkhawatirkannya" ucapnya sambil mengelus foto Taemin lalu ia menutup pintu kaca tempat Abu taemin di simpang dan mengajak Taerin untuk pulang setelah mereka memanjatkan do'a bersama.

.

.

.

Hari kedua di tahun 2016 ini Kyungsoo lalui dengan kembali beraktifitas di perusahaan. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, para fangirlnya sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk sambil memekik kegirangan saat ia lewat.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyobek mulut-mulut itu, sungguh. Apa mereka tidak lihat Kyungsoo tidak memiliki jakun? Apa Kyungsoo harus mengangkat bajunya dan menunjukan jika ia memiliki buah dada seperti mereka? Atau haruskah Kyungsoo memerosotkan celananya agar mereka tahu jika ia adalah perempuan? Ahhh untungnya Kyungsoo tidak segila itu.

Ia bukan idol sehingga fansnya tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang kehidupannya dengan mudah. Ia benar-benar orang yang tertutup. Bahkan pegawai di agensi ini juga masih banyak yang mengira jika ia adalah laki-laki. Kyungsoo juga sudah membuat banyak pegawai baru –wanita- patah hati karena banyak dari mereka mengincar Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya mereka tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita, sama seperti mereka.

Kyungsoo sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan lift, ayolaah pekerjaannya masih banyak yang belum selesai. Ia menghela nafas lega saat ia berhasil menghentikan pintu lift dengan kakinya. Dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar ia pun segera masuk.

"Dio-ssi" Kyungsoo sempat terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang disebelahnya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan wajahnya langsung menunjukan ekpresi kaget, itu Jongin. Ya lift itu hanya berisi dirinya dan Jongin.

"ya?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada tenang. Ia juga berhasil menutupi ekpresi terkejutnya dengan baik.

"hm, mungkin akan kurang sopan jika aku membahasnya di sini tapi.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian saat di pesta, aku-"

"ah ya, tidak apa-apa aku tahu Anda sedang mabuk" sela Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyungsoo kembali membalikan badannya menghadap pintu lift. Ia sedang berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Aku dengar Kau terlihat sangat kaget dan-"

"Lupakan saja, aku juga sudah melupakannya. Jadi Anda tidak perlu membahasnya lagi" Kyungsoo kembali menyelanya dengan bahasa formal meski Jongin sedari tadi berbicara informal padanya.

"Baiklah" Jongin menghela nafas tanpa sadar "ah.. bisakah kita berbicara tidak terlalu formal. Aku tidak masalah jika kau bicara informal padaku. Maksudku, kau bisa memanggilku 'Hyung' seperti yang lain" Jongin kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"tidak, menurutku atasan tetap atasan, seakrab apapun aku dengan Kwon sajangnim aku tetap memanggilnya 'sajangnim'. aku juga akan menerapkan panggilan itu pada Anda karena Anda atasan disini"

TING

Pintu lift terbuka perlahan dilantai 4, tujuan Kyungsoo. Sebelum keluar ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk memberi hormat pada Jongin lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih termenung di dalam lift seorang diri hingga pintu lift itu kembali tertutup dan membawa Jongin ke lantai tujuannya.

"Kalian pergi bersama?" tanya seseorang yang kini berjalan mengekori Kyungsoo sejak gadis itu keluar lift. Ia bertanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Song Mino" dan Mino hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar jawaban ketus dari Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang marah?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung GD Entertainment. Sebagai produser junior dia ditugaskan menemani Luhan, Produser utama acaranya untuk menemui CEO Kwon. Mereka ingin mengundang beberapa idol GD Entertainment untuk ikut serta dalam acara penghargaan yang akan di adakan di stasiun TV tempat mereka bekerja.

Mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh Kim Jongdae, salah satu asisten Jiyong yang memang biasa menangani para produser yang ingin memakai artis mereka di acaranya. Saat memasuki pintu utama mereka langsung disuguhi oleh musik video dari artis-artis yang bernaung di GD Entertainment.

"Kwon sajangnim sebenarnya sedang liburan bersama keluarganya, tapi sekarang kami memiliki wakil CEO kalian bisa berbicara dengannya. Kwon sajangnim sudah menyerahkan segala keputusan padanya selama ia liburan" jelas Jongdae selagi mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sebenarnya cukup gelap namun disinari oleh Neon Box bergambar para artis mulai dari artis paling legend di agensi ini sampai yang paling baru, iKON.

Mereka juga melewati lorong yang dipenuhi oleh deretan daftar lagu yang pernah dibuat dan dibawakan oleh artis-artis GD-Fam beserta deretan album-album fisik yang mereka pamerkan sepanjang lorong. Sehun melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti area untuk bersantai. Ruangan itu di kelilingi oleh kaca tembus pandang sehingga orang-orang yang melewatinya bisa melihat keadaan di dalam dengan jelas. Ia juga melihat Yunhyeong iKON, J-Hope dan Jimin BTS sedang bermain billiard sambil sesekali tertawa gembira. Disana terdapat sofa-sofa, beberapa meja billiar, tenis meja, bahkan sampai PlayStation lengkap dengan sofa nyaman untuk memainkannya pun ada. Desain interiornya pun menarik dan sangat nyaman. Ia berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"sebuah tempat kerja yang sempurna, pantas saja Kyungsoo betah" gumamnya penuh kekaguman.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengarnya "Kwon sajangnim membuat area ini memang untuk refreshing bagi para pekerja agar dapat mengurangi rasa bosan dan stress, beberapa produser juga banyak yang memilih tempat ini untuk sekedar berdiskusi atau mencari inspirasi dalam pembuatan lagu. Para artis juga terkadang menghabiskan waktu senggang disini untuk berkumpul dan bermain"

"hah aku sangat iri pada mereka, aku bahkan ingin mati saja setiap berada di ruang editing yang pengap dan memenjarakanku dari kehidupan diluar sana. Lama-lama aku bisa terkena osteoporosis dan kehilangan pendengaran karena bekerja di tempat yang bahkan jendela saja tidak ada" ia mulai merutuki ruang editing ditempat kerjanya yang sangat tidak nyaman jika di bandingkan dengan gedung ini.

Sehun sebenarnya bukan bagian dari PD acara musik, Ia hanya sedang di mintai bantuan karena acara penghargaan itu sebuah acara besar yang membutuhkan banyak orang. Ia adalah bagian dari PD salah satu acara variety show yang mengharuskannya melakukan editing sebelum menayangkan acaranya agar acara itu menjadi lebih menarik dan mendapat rating tinggi. Ia juga perlu mengantisipasi agar PD utama programnya tidak dipanggil oleh KCC.

"Jadi kau ingin bekerja disini?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"tentu saja" jawab Sehun tanpa sadar.

"kalau begitu segeralah buat surat resign dan tinggalkan perusahaan" ujar Luhan dengan nada dingin. "Perusahaan juga tidak membutuhkan anak baru yang banyak mengeluh"

"Ah... bukan begitu maksudku, Sunbae-nim. Aku... Aku hanya mengagumi gedung ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku yang sekarang he he" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat ia menyadari jika ia telah salah bicara di depan sunbaenya.

Jongdae ikut terkekeh mendengar percakapan keduanya. Merekapun akhirnya tiba di depan _conference room_ dan Jongdae langsung mempersilahkan keduanya masuk dan menunggu Jongin yang sedang menuju ke ruangan ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin masuk dengan percaya diri namun saat ia melihat kedua orang di depannya ia langsung mematung. Kedua orang yang sudah menunggunya pun tidak kalah kaget. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Jongin berdeham dan mulai menyapa tamunya. Ia harus bersikap profesional.

Mereka pun akhirnya memulai percakapan tetang pekerjaan. Luhan mulai menjelaskan jika ia ingin mengundang artis GD entertainment untuk menghadari acara penghargaan yang akan di adakan akhir februari.

"Aku harap GD Entertainment bisa mengikutsertakan beberapa artisnya di acara kami nanti" jelas Luhan setelah ia menjelaskan konsep acaranya.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "hmm, sebenarnya Amber sedang menyiapkan comebacknya pada bulan februari, Untuk Baekhyun aku rasa belum bisa karena ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan konsernya di beberapa negara. RedVelvet juga sedang menyiapkan Album baru. Sedangkan untuk BTS dan iKON sebenarnya Jiyong Sajangnim sudah memberi perintah untuk memberi mereka waktu liburan setelah mereka bekerja keras di tahun 2015 kemarin, tapi aku akan coba membicarakannya dulu pada mereka semua. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi jika mereka setuju untuk ikut serta. Bagaimanapun juga kami harus mendiskusikannya dulu dengan mereka"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas waktu dan kerjasamanya Kim sajangnim" ucap Luhan.

Setelah selesai membahas tentang pekerjaan Sehun pun kembali memasukan catatannya kedalam ransel dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dalam hati ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disana dan sedikit berbincang dengan homematenya itu.

"Sehun-ssi/Sehun-ah" dan harapan Sehun langsung hilang saat Jongin dan Luhan memanggilnya bersamaan.

"ya?" ujar Sehun menatap keduanya bingung.

"Sehun-ah aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Jongin, kau bisa menunggu sebentar diluar?" pinta Luhan.

"ya sunbae-nim" jawab Sehun lalu segera memakai ranselnya untuk segera pergi.

"Sehun-ssi, boleh aku meminta no ponselmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "ngg.. Aku akan mengabarimu jika nanti ada artisku yang setuju untuk ikut serta di acara kalian" jelas Jongin beralasan.

"ah ya, tentu" Sehun pun dengan terpaksa memberika no ponselnya pada Jongin karena Jongin memberi alasan yang tidak bisa ditolak olehnya.

Setelah memberikan no ponselnya pada Jongin, Sehunpun segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan dua orang yang entah akan membahas apa karena Sehun sempat melihat wajah Luhan memerah seolah menahan amarah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan di mobilnya saja.

.

.

.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang kini ia hadapkan ke arah kaca besar yang menampakan pemandangan kota Seoul. Matanya mengarah pada mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. Namun pikirannya tidak disana. Ia sedang memikirkan percakapannya dengan Luhan beberapa saat lalu di ruangan ini.

Luhan marah besar padanya. Sebagai tunangannya jelas saja Luhan marah karena Jongin sama sekali tidak memberi tahunya jika ia bekerja di GD Ent. Bukan hanya itu, Jongin juga tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menghubunginya sejak ia kembali ke Korea. Bagaiamana Luhan tidak emosi.

" _Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku sedikit saja? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menghargai satu sama lain? Suka tidak suka aku tetap tunanganmu Kim Jongin! Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan berprilaku egois tanpa memikirkan apa yang aku dapat jika kau terus berprilaku semaumu. Apa kau pikir aku senang dengan keadaan kita? Tidak Jongin. Tidak!"_ teriakan Luhan yang hampir membengkakan telinganya tadi masih jelas terngiang sampai saat ini.

Jongin sebenarnya mengerti ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Luhan. Malah sebenarnya memang ia yang salah saat ini. Ia tahu gadis itu juga tidak mencintainya. Tapi seperti yang Luhan katakan, mereka sudah berjanji untuk saling menghargai satu sama lain setidaknya untuk memperkecil kemungkinan omelan memuakkan yang akan keluar dari mulut orang tua mereka. Luhan juga sama frustasinya dengan ia karena obsesi kedua orang tua mereka yang bersikeras untuk menjodohkan keduanya. Mereka berada di posisi yang sama.

Luhan adalah seorang gadis independen yang tidak membutuhkan cinta dan hanya memikirkan karir dalam hidupnya. Tapi orang tuanya terus menekannya untuk menikah dengan Jongin dan jika Luhan tidak mendapat kabar tentang Jongin maka gadis itu akan terus di omeli dan Jongin tahu itu sangat mengganggunya. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Suara decitan pintu membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia pun segera memutar kursinya agar menghadap pada orang-orang yang kini sedang berjalan menuju deretan kursi di depannya.

"Selamat siang Sajangnim" sapa Namjoon leader BTS dengan sopan diikuti para member yang lainnya.

"ah ya selamat siang, duduklah. Kalian kemari untuk menyerahkan revisi dari lagu-lagu yang aku minta waktu itu kan?" tanyanya. Jongin memang seorang yang profesional. Saat di hadapkan dengan pekerjaan, urusan pribadinya langsung ia simpan di tempat semestinya. Urusan tentang Luhan ataupun ibunya yang senang mengomel tidak akan membuat konsentrasi bekerjanya berkurang.

Ia pun mulai membahas beberapa hal tentang lagu-lagu dan persiapan comeback BTS tahun ini. Meski jadwal comeback mereka masih terhitung lama tapi semuanya harus tetap di perhatikan dari sekarang. Mereka membahas semuanya dengan serius. Yoongi dan Namjoon lebih banyak berbicara di banding yang lainnya karena mereka bertanggung jawab atas beberapa lagu.

"Ah ya sebelum kalian pergi aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian. Jiyong Hyung berpesan padaku untuk memberi kalian waktu liburan beberapa minggu. Kalian bisa pulang kekampung halaman ataupun refresing kemanapun yang kalian mau"

Penjelasan Jongin barusan tentu saja membuat semua member BTS bersorak senang. Mereka memang membutuhkan liburan setelah bekerja mati-matian selama tahun 2015 kemarin. Tapi ada hal ganjil di ruang itu. Taehyung, bocah alien yang biasanya bersikap abnormal itu hanya diam tanpa memberi respon sedikitpun.

"Jika sudah selesai aku akan keluar" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat member lain berhenti bersorak.

"eh?" Jongin cukup kaget mendengarnya "ah ya, silakan. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin aku bahas tapi biar aku bicarakan dengan namjoon saja nanti"

"Kau mau kemana Taehyung-ah? Buru-buru sekali" tanya Hoseok.

"mencari penyejuk hati" jawab Taehyung dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"aishh bocah itu" desis Yoongi.

"Apa Taehyung Hyung masih badmood karena kejadian pesta kemarin?" tanya Jungkook membuat Namjoon yang duduk disebelahnya langsung menyiku perutnya pelan.

"Dia badmood karena Jongin Hyung mencium 'Dio Oppa'-nya kkk~" dan Jimin malah memperjelas semuanya membuat semua member minus Jungkook menatapnya tajam.

"ahh masalah itu.. kalian tahu aku sedang mabuk jadi-"

"kami mengerti, Taehyung memang sedikit kekanakan biarkan saja nanti juga ia baik sendiri" sela Yoongi.

"Apa ia sangat dekat dengan Dio?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Dio memang dekat dengan semuanya. Ia telah banyak membantu dan mendukung kami dari kami masih trainee disini. Dia orang yang baik pada siapapun, artis lain dan pekerja disini juga cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi sebenarnya yang sangat dekat dengan Dio adalah Mino dan Yoongi karena mereka berteman cukup lama. Ahh Baekhyun sunbae-nim juga" jelas Jin.

"Taehyung selalu menempelinya seperti lintah jika mereka bertemu" sambung Hoseok.

"dia terjebak dalam hubungan ' _Noona Romance_ '" tambah pria bername stage RapMonster yang berhasil membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Noona? Tapi bukankah..."

Member BTS tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat wajah bingung Jongin. Bukannya kurang ajar tapi wajah shock Jongin benar-benar sangat lucu berbeda sekali dengan sosoknya yang serius saat membahas pekerjaan.

"Apa Hyung mengira Dio itu lelaki? Dia wanita Hyung.. nama aslinya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. dia kakak perempuan Hanbin tapi ia memang lebih akrab disapa Dio"

Penjelasan dari Yoongi tadi membuat Jongin semakin _shock._ Jadi Dio itu... Kyungsoo-nya? Orang yang selama ini ia cari ternyata ada di sekitarnya, bahkan sangat dekat. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya. Oke ia sempat menyadari tapi, perubahan penampilan Kyungsoo benar-benar mampu menipunya. Jongin kembali memutar memorinya, bahkan orang pertama yang ia lihat di perusahaan ini adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang keluar dari range rover putihnya dengan gaya berpakaian seperti pria. Dan astagaaa... pantas saja saat pertama kali ia melihat Hanbin ia jadi teringat Kyungsoo, Hanbin adalah adik dari gadis itu.

"tunggu... jika selama ini hyung menganggap Kyungsoo Noona lelaki kenapa saat pesta hyung menciumnya? Taehyung juga pernah bilang jika hyung sering memperhatikan Kyungsoo Noona dan Hanbin. apa jangan-jangan.. aaakkkhh" Jimin mengeram sakit karena Jin baru saja menginjak kakinya. Memperingati salah satu adiknya itu untuk tidak berbicara macam-macam. Namun keterdiaman Jongin malah semakin membuat mereka menjadi memikirkan apa yang akan Jimin ucapkan tadi _'apa Jongin Hyung penyuka sesama jenis?'_

.

.

.

Setelah membiacarakan tentang tawaran Luhan pada Namjoon selaku leader BTS Jongin pun segera kembali ke ruangannya. Ia tidak meminta Namjoon untuk langsung menjawab, ia memberi waktu selama 3 hari pada pria itu untuk mendiskusikannya dahulu dengan member lain. Ia tahu pihak Luhan juga tidak bisa menunggu lama. Jongin juga menyampaikan hal itu pada artis lain dan manager-managernya.

Sekarang sudah saatnya jam makan siang. Jongdae sudah mengajak Jongin ke cafetaria di lantai bawah tapi Jongin menolaknya dengan halus. Sejujurnya ia tidak punya nafsu makan sama sekali hari ini. Ia masih saja memikirkan tentang percakapannya dengan member BTS satu jam yang lalu. Tentang Dio yang ternyata Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah ia tahu kenyataannya, ia malah tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia dapat bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia yakin itu tidak akan mudah.

Ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. ia butuh toilet untuk mencuci mukanya agar nampak lebih segar. Ia benar-benar sedang pusing.

Saat berjalan di koridor menuju toilet ia melihat Dio ah tidak, Kyungsoo-nya baru saja masuk kedalam toilet wanita. perasaan hangat langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. ia bahkan melupakan tujuannya untuk masuk ke toilet pria dan malah berdiri di dekat toilet wanita hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya karena ia langsung berjalan ke arah kanan sedangkan Jongin berada di arah kiri pintu.

Jongin merasa lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi itu terasa sangat sulit seolah ada batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dengan susah payah. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi, Jongin enggan menunda. Ia harus melakukannya hari ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggilnya pelan dengan susah payah. Nada bicaranya pun terdengar bergetar.

Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak mendengarnya. Suara Jongin terlalu pelan. Dan Jongin pun berusaha mengeraskan suaranya meski itu terasa sulit untuknya. Emosi seolah telah memotong fungsi otaknya untuk bicara dengan benar.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggilnya sekali lagi

Dan ia berhasil, Kyungsoo membalikan badannya. Gadis itu nampak sangat terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang memanggil nama aslinya adalah Jongin. Namun ia tetap berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya sebaik mungkin.

"ya, sajangnim?" sahut Kyungsoo yang malah membuat hati Jongin terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum. Kyungsoo memperlakukannya dengan sopan selayaknya bawahan pada atasan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo biasa saja meski gadis itu nampak kaget. Tidak kah Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini? Merindukannya seperti orang gila? Jongin langsung ingin menertawakan pikirannya sendiri. mana mungkin Kyungsoo merindukannya. Yang ada Kyungsoo pasti membencinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya... bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jongin pun kini berusaha tidak terlihat berlebihan. Ia mencoba untuk tenang meski jantungnya sulit sekali di atur.

"ya, bicaralah"

"tidak. maksudku.. ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi tidak disini."

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang Jongin datar.

"Hanya sebentar Soo, Please~" ujar Jongin saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Gadis itu pun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya "Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Taehyung"

"Aku janji hanya sebentar"

"Oke, kita bicara di studio" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung berbalik arah menuju studio musik dan Jongin menghela nafas lega lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Susana di salah satu studio musik itu terasa sangat canggung. Ini adalah ruangan dimana Kyungsoo menghasilkan karya-karyanya. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kerjanya yang ia arahkan pada sofa yang diduduki Jongin dengan wajah tegangnya. Keadaan keduanya memang cukup berbeda, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih santai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sedangkan Jongin duduk tegap di hadapannya.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin sajangnim bahas? Tentang comeback Amber?" Kyungsoo langsung membalikan posisi kursinya menjadi menghadap kearah meja tempatnya membuat karya musik. Ia hendak menyalakan laptopnya "Albumnya sudah selesai 80% tinggal mengaransemen beberapa lag-"

"Kyungsoo-ya bisakah kita tidak membahas pekerjaan dulu?" sela Jongin. Ia pikir Kyungsoo mengerti maksudnya. "ini jam istirahat, aku ingin berbicara sebagai Kim Jongin pada Do Kyungsoo. Bukan sebagai Wakil CEO kepada produser. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindar. Ini saatnya ia menghadapi Jongin. Dan setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat, mengatur semua ekspresi dalam dirinya agar tetap terlihat tenang Kyungsoo kembali berbalik kearah Jongin.

"Oke, apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin merasa hatinya lebih sakit ketika mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukan terkesan hormat, Jongin malah menangkap Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu karena Kyungsoo ingin menunjukan jika Jongin kini hanya orang asing baginya. Jongin terlalu banyak bermimpi untuk mendengar Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya ' _Jonginnie'_ atau _'Jongin Oppa'_ dengan lembut seperti dulu. Kyungsoo di depannya bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang ia kenal. Bukan Kyungsoo yang manis, lembut, rapuh, dan akan memaafkan semua kesalahannya dengan mudah. Kyungsoo di depannya seakan sudah menjadi sosok lain yang Jongin tidak kenal. Dia terlalu dingin, kuat dan sangat sulit untuk diraih. Seolah dirinya sengaja memasang benteng kokoh di sekitarnya hingga Jongin tidak bisa menembusnya. Namun bagaimanapun perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa berubah.

"Aku..." Jongin kembali merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai perbincangan mereka "hmm.. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kyungsoo-ya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis seolah pernyataan Jongin barusan adalah sebuah kekonyolan. "ya.. sangat lama" ucapnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"aku- aku.. mau meminta maaf atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu"

"Apa kita harus membahasnya? Aku rasa semuanya sudah selesai. Kenapa harus dibahas lagi? kita bahkan sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya jadi aku pikir tidak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu" ucap Kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang belum aku jelaskan waktu itu karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat aku katakan saat itu" balas Jongin. Ia merasa perlu menjelaskan tentang maksud Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika mereka telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya.. sungguh" Kyungsoo terlihat lebih serius "Aku tipe orang yang akan melupakan sesuatu dengan mudah jika aku membencinya"

Jongin sempat kaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. _"Aku tipe orang yang akan melupakan sesuatu dengan mudah jika aku membencinya"_ Ia mengulang ucapan Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia harusnya sadar diri. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengingatnya seperti bagaimana ia sendiri mengingat Kyungsoo sepanjang hari. Kyungsoo membencinya. Gadis itu sudah mengisyaratkannya dengan jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika memang itu yang ingin kau tanyakan" ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya "Aku bahkan bisa bernafas dengan lebih leluasa setelah kita berpisah"

"Yaa- aku mengerti. hanya saja aku merasa harus meluruskan sesuatu agar-"

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku melanjutkan hidup tanpa perlu mengungkit masa lalu? Aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan kehidupanku saat ini dan sangat keberatan jika kau mau aku untuk sekedar kembali menoleh ke masa lalu. Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau melakukan hal yang sama denganku- mari kita lupakan masa lalu dan jalani hidup saat ini dengan saling mengabaikan satu sama lain"

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tenang saat mengatakannya. Ia berhasil membuat Jongin merasa jantungnya di renggut secara paksa, hingga ia bingung bagaimana caranya hidup kembali. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo akan marah dan melampiaskan semua emosinya dengan mencaci maki atau memukulnya sekalipun. Tapi nyatanya kenyataan lebih menyakitkan. Selama ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin, atau menganggapnya tidak ada. Jika boleh jujur, Jongin merasa lebih baik di benci dari pada diabaikan.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Aku bukan lagi Do Kyungsoo yang dulu, gadis polos, bodoh, lemah, cengeng dan hanya mengemis cinta dari satu orang. Yang ada di depanmu kini Dio- gadis kuat yang dicintai banyak orang. tidak dapat dipungkiri tapi mungkin kau salah satu orang yang membuatku seperti sekarang. Kau yang membuatku sadar jika selama ini aku telah membuang waktu dengan hanya memikirkan cinta. Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah mematikan lampu sorotku sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu melihat bakat bahkan keberadaanku. Tapi sekarang, aku kembali menyalakan lampu sorot itu. semuanya bisa melihat jika Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis kuat dengan berbagai talenta yang ia miliki"

"Aku berterima kasih padamu atas itu"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membuatnya kaget dengan semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu benar. Dia bukan Do Kyungsoo yang dulu. Dia sudah berubah, sangat berubah. Tapi sialnya kenapa Jongin malah merasa perasaannya pada Kyungsoo semakin kuat.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering nyaring memecah keheningan di dalam studio. Kyungsoo meraih ponsel di saku celananya lalu segera menerima panggilan masuknya.

"Hallo"

"..."

"sedang di studio"

"..."

Jongin masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh di depan Kyungsoo. Ia terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ah maaf, Aku ada urusan sebentar Taehyung-ah. Aku kesana sekarang, tolong pesankan saja makanan seperti biasa" ucap Kyungsoo hangat.

"..."

"Tidak tidak. Mino tidak akan ikut, dia sudah pergi bersama Hanbin dan Bobby tadi. Aku sudah bilang padanya jika Aku akan makan siang denganmu dan tidak mau diganggu" jelas Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh. Sepertinya Taehyung sedang merengek si sebrang sana.

"Ya, Aku akan sampai dalam waktu 10 menit"

Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya lalu kembali beralih pada Jongin. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Taehyung sudah menungguku. Permisi, Jongin-ssi" dan Gadis itu pun pergi tanpa merasa perlu jawaban dari Jongin.

Jongin masih tetap terdiam, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegah Kyungsoo pergi bersama pria lain. Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya dengan begitu tenang. Jongin hanya mampu melihat tubuh mungil itu pergi dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu studio yang kembali tertutup rapat. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian. Jongin harus sadar jika kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar selesai. Sekeras apapun ia bertahan sendiri, itu hanya akan berakhir percuma. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Ia sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Dalam sekejap, sudut matanya digenangi oleh air mata tanpa bisa di tahan. Kyungsoo terlalu mengenang di hatinya. Bahkan setiap kali bernafas, Kyungsoo selalu ada di ingatannya. Mungkin cinta Kyungsoo padanya hanya seperti bunga sakura yang mudah mekar dan layu. Tapi Jongin tidak, cintanya pada Kyungsoo tidak pernah layu.

Fakta bahwa Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan sendiri tentang kisah mereka dimasa lalu yang tidak sepenuhnya benar membuat Jongin merasa banyak kehilangan. Kehangatan dari tatapan, ucapan bahkan sentuhanya yang lebih hangat dari daerah equator sudah lenyap entah kemana.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar telah mengambil bintang-bintang di langit malam dan matahari di langit siangnya. Hingga yang tersisa dalam kehidupan Jongin hanyalah langit yang gelap dan berawan. Setiap orang setidaknya pasti pernah merasa kehilangan satu cinta dalam hidupnya. Dan Jongin sudah merasakannya. Jongin sebenarnya ingin sekali menyangkal fakta yang mengatakan jika ada awal pasti ada akhir. Ia yakin kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan berakhir, atau setidaknya belum berakhir.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf karena jarang bgt update.. dunia nyata semakin keras guys wkwk derita mahasiswa semester akhir. Mohon pengertiannya yah :')**

 **pokoknya makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya buat readers kesayanganku semua wkwk aku baca semua reviewnya makasiiiiih banget :***

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar dan saran kalian di kotak review. Atau ada yang mau kasih ide, masukan atau apapun boleh banget soalnya aku lupa lupa inget sama kerangka cerita ini wkwk jadi kalau punya saran jangan ragu langsung kasih tau aku aja yah :***

 **\- Alkey PCY -**


End file.
